Un campamento para morirse
by ClaariVituullo
Summary: Una novela para disfrutar. Si dejan reviews, que sean CONSTRUCTIVOS, porfa. besoo : LAS ADORO LECTORAS!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Un campamento para morirse!:**

**Ahí fue donde empezó todo. Parte 1.**

Daiana y yo estábamos emocionadas. Va, daiana estaba emocionadísima, yo más o menos. Estuvimos haciendo cola en el estadio de la Bombonera desde las 10 de la mañana. Dai dijo que así podíamos encontrar mejores lugares. Aunque no se porque, ya que teníamos numeradas, pero creo que le emocionaba la idea de esperar y esperar, no la juzgo por eso, cuando uno es fanático es fanático. A mi no me pasaba tanto como a ella, yo ni sabia quienes eran los que iban a tocar y la verdad que prefería quedarme escuchando Guns n Roses en mi casa. Pero fui para acompañarla, después de todo es mi mejor amiga y me contó mucho sobre el grupo, parece que tenían música buena, aunque la verdad ni me importaba.

Los Jonas Brothers venían por segunda vez a Argentina y esta vez a un estadio mejor, como obvio lo es el de Boca, mi equipo preferido de fútbol. Aunque yo realmente, no sabia mucho quienes eran.

Desde que nos despertamos en la casa de dai, que me esta contando cosas sobre ellos y estuvimos escuchando el disco una y otra vez. No me parecía nada malo, pero tendría que verlos en vivo antes de juzgarlos. Tampoco creía que fuera a cantar mucho, ya que no me acordaba las letras, ni que fuera a saltar o a gritar, ese trabajo se lo iba a dejar a dai.

Por fin había avanzado un poco la fila para entrar, aunque eran las 17hs ya se tenia que ir ubicando todo el mundo. Me parecía raro que el recital fuera tan temprano pero según me contó daiana siempre los hacen a esa hora.

Dimos dos o tres pasos y nos quedamos calladas, a daiana le temblaban los pies, las piernas, hasta la cabeza, pero sobre todo le temblaban las manos, donde llevaba un cartel que decía 'Please Jonas, take me with u to USA', traducción, 'Por favor Jonas llévenme con ustedes a Estados Unidos'. Parecía que no aguantaba ni dos minutos callada y por eso empezó a hablar.

- ¿No estas emocionada? – woow, que pregunta, no sabia que responder a eso, pero solo le respondí lo que quería que ella supiera.

- No mucho, después de todo no los conozco bastante, pero vengo por vos –

- Ai, gracias. La verdad que fuiste la única que me quiso acompañar. Tal vez cuando los escuches te empiecen a gustar, además no sabes lo lindos que son –

- Jaja, ya veremos. Aunque sabes que tengo un gusto medio raro para los chicos, tienen que ser MUY lindos para que me gusten – replique.

- Si, lo se, pero te juro que si son lindos –

Tal vez dai estaba muy emocionada porque no había podido ir a verlos la primera vez que vinieron. Y tampoco pudimos ir a ver la película en 3D, para esa ocasión también iba a acompañarla yo.

Realmente no había emociones dentro de mi, por mas de que daiana quisiera, no se si podría convencerme de que me gustaran de un momento a otro. No creo que a mi, que soy muy especifica para todo, que tiene que ser todo perfecto, todo lindo, todo 'pipi cucú', pueda hacer que me gusten una banda de hermanos que no demostraba ningún atractivo.

Para mi eran como los Hanson, como Airbag, como una banda de hermanos común y corriente. No se que es lo que tendrían en especial, y esperaba averiguarlo en el concierto, a menos que no sea suficiente y empezara a buscar cosas en Internet y en revistas, y me volviera una fan desesperada, y aunque no creía que sucediera eso, estaba un poco asustada. Nunca había sido muy fanática de algo, nunca me había apasionado tanto una cosa y llegar al punto en que nada mas te importe.

Y lo peor de todo esto, es que la fila no avanzaba mas, y eso me daba mas intriga y me hacia un nudo en el estomago.

- ¡Dios!, ¡esto no avanza mas! ¿Que estarán haciendo los policías? –

- Me parece que están sacando a una chicas que se quieren colar – me contestó daiana un poco asustada por el amontonamiento que había mas adelante – parece que hay mucho lío, espero que no llegue hasta esta parte de la fila –

Y, por ende, no llego. Unos minutos después los guardias calmaron a esas chicas y siguió avanzando la fila. ¿Tan desesperadas estaban las chicas por verlos? ¿Enserio eran todo lo que decía daiana?.

- ¡Mira!, ya casi entramos – daiana tenia un brillo en los ojos que no se podía describir.

Unos minutos después ya estábamos dentro del estadio. Era la primera vez que entraba en ese estadio, ya que no había ido nunca a ver un partido de fútbol, y raras veces alguien hacía un recital en el.

- No puedo creer que estemos acá –

- No, yo tampoco, pensé que esa fila nunca iba a avanzar – reí.

- Ya vas a ver que te van a encantar, lo prometo –

- Y yo te creo dai, pero ahora tenemos que esperar más de una hora y media antes de que empiece el concierto –

- Si, quiero que se pasen rápido –

Pero no lo hicieron, fue la peor hora y media de mi vida. Y la de dai también. Todas esas preguntas que antes me había formulado seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero siempre me conformaba con un 'no debe ser para tanto, solo son unos simples chicos' y ojala así lo fueran.

**Ahí fue donde empezó todo. Parte 2.**

Cuando por fin se paso el tiempo, empezó el concierto. Primero apareció un cantante de Estados Unidos que nadie conocía. Por lo visto habría el concierto y por lo que escuche después fue mucho mejor la otra vez cuando vino Demi Lovato. Luego de que estuviera por lo menos media hora tocando, a lo que dai y yo mirábamos desconcertadas pero las demás chicas les encantaba, una voz dijo que en muy poco tiempo iban a salir los codiciados hermanitos. De repente sentí muchos gritos, las chicas que había estaban emocionadísimas.

Empezaron a pasar propagandas y cosas por el estilo por las pantallas gigantes. Y luego paso lo que todos esperaban.

Con daiana habíamos conseguido lugar en los vip's de las primeras filas, así que estaban BASTANTE cerca del escenario. Y aunque fuera lo mejor para cualquier fan, para mi era un poco aterrador porque darse vuelta y ver a todas las chicas desesperadas que por poco se subían al escenario, daba la sensación de que iban a aplastar al que se les interpusiera en el camino.

Salieron los Jonas y esta vez los gritos me destrozaron el tímpano. La verdad que si, eran bastante lindos, pero no creo que llegaran a gustarme del todo. No porque no fueran lo suficiente para mi, seguro que yo no era lo suficiente para ellos, pero desde que nací que tengo esa iniciativa de que nada tiene que salir mal, nunca sabré porque… pero soy así.

Luego de que tocaron varias canciones, dieron un anuncio que emociono mucho más a todas las chicas. Daiana saltaba y gritaba a mi lado. Iban a tocar una canción que se llamaba algo así como 'Hello, no se que…'. Dijeron que iban a hacer subir a una chica al escenario y que una de esas afortunadas estaba en las primeras filas.

Cuando daiana escucho eso, dejo de saltar, de bailar, de cantar, de gritar y se quedo más helada que una escultura de hielo. Estaba quieta, sin parpadear y hasta pensé que no tendría pulso. Y peor fue cuando después de que dijeron algo que no llegue a comprender señalaron a donde estábamos nosotras dos paradas.

Hay fue cuando zarandeé a daiana para que reaccionara y subiera al escenario, pero no contestaba, ahora por lo menos parpadeaba y balbuceaba cosas que no podía entender por todos los gritos. Y entonces de repente alguien tomo de mi brazo y me separo de daiana. Un guardia de seguridad me estaba subiendo al escenario. No sabia que hacer estaba atemorizada, no quería subir, prefería que daiana subiera. Cuando pude mirar atrás me di cuenta que había salido de su trance, que me sonreía y me levantaba el dedo pulgar en señal de aliento.

- Hola afortunada, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Amm… am... – no entendía nada, en el momento en que joe me pregunto mi nombre todo se borro, todo quedo en blanco y solo atine a responder, pero no podía.

- ¡Amm!, que lindo nombre – después de decir eso, miro al público y rió.

- Perdón, mi nombre es Clara –

- Clara, también es un lindo nombre –

- Gracias – me sonroje, no se porque, pero me sonroje.

Joe no era el que me parecía mas lindo, ni Kevin tampoco. No creía que eran feos, para nada. Pero desde que entraron que siempre lo veía a él. Creo que era el que mas me hipnotizaba. Daiana me había dicho los nombres millones de veces, pero solo en el concierto los aprendí. Y me di cuenta que el que mas me desorbitaba era aquel que ni siquiera me estaba mirando, que estaba demasiado ocupado afinando su guitarra y preparándose para tocar una canción. Ese, ese creo que era Nicholas. Si, el ultimo que faltaba, sabia que había un joe, y un kevin y un nick. Y por ende, debería ser él.

- Bueno, vamos a cantar 'Hello beautiful'. Tu también podrás cantar, solo si tu quieres –

- La verdad – me quede perpleja, me había olvidado su nombre - ¿joe, no es cierto?

- Si, me llamo joe – reía irónico, sin entender porque no me acordaba su nombre, seguro debería pensar que soy una estupida, pero es que realmente no era muy fan.

- Bueno, joe, la verdad es que no me sé mucho la letra –

- Pero solo un poco –

- No me sé NADA de la letra –

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Nunca escuchaste nuestro CD? – si alguien estaba mas perplejo en ese momento que joe, seguramente era yo, ¿Qué podría decirle?.

- Si, creo que… dos veces… realmente no soy muuy fan. Hoy es la primera vez que los veo. Solo vine a acompañar a una amiga.

Me quede impaciente esperando que podría contestar. En eso dos segundos que joe analizo su respuesta, mire de reojo por encima de su hombro y ahí estaba él. Había escuchado todo y estaba tan perplejo como sus hermanos.

- No importa, seguro que te va a gustar esta canción – no, no hablo joe. Hablo kevin – luego de que la escuches te va a atrapar. Y espero que seas fan nuestra.

Me di vuelta para contestarle.

- Ok, creo que lo puedo intentar –

Me señalaron una banqueta y yo me senté. La verdad que no tenía idea de cual era la canción o de que trataba. Pero no pensé que seria muy mala. Lo único que atine a hacer fue ver una vez mas a daiana que gritaba mi nombre y saltaba descontrolada. Y entonces fue cuando acerco su banqueta hasta quedar un poco de costado y un poco de frente hacia la mía. Coloco su guitarra sobre sus piernas y acomodo el micrófono.

En ese tiempo en el que hizo todo eso. En ese cortito lapso de apenas unos segundos. Analicé todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Sus rulos definidos le hacían resaltar su perfil, que por cierto era bastante perfecto. Sus ojos oscuros tenían tanta expresión que te cautivaban, sus labios eran bastante provocativos y tenia un estilo para vestirse que lo había verse muy sofisticado pero a la vez muy rebelde. Como demostrando ser una persona respetuosa pero que puede divertirse.

Ahí fue cuando tuve ganas de golpearme la cabeza e insultarme a mi misma, no podía estar enamorándome de una celebridad. No podía.

Entonces pensé que seguramente estarían todos viéndome impresionados porque me había quedado minutos pensando esas cosas, pero solo fueron unos segundos en los que nadie se dio cuenta.

**Ahí fue donde empezó todo. Parte 3.**

- Esta canción de llama 'Hello beautiful' –

Entonces, fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenia una dulce voz, lo había escuchado cantar y hablar, pero no como en ese momento. Y, después de un segundo ya estaba cantando.

Desde el momento en que dijo la primera letra, me miro a los ojos. Seguramente estaba más colorada que un tomate en la época de cosecha. Pero no importaba, porque parecía que me la estaba cantando a mi. Sabía que no la había hecho para mi, pero eso que sentí en cuanto empezó, es algo que no creo sentir nunca mas.

Entonces fue cuando joe canto el estribillo, lo mire y el me miraba. Pero no era lo mismo que nick, esto era diferente. Con joe sentía como si fuera un amigo que me estuviera mostrando una canción que escribió. Así como me pasó con Alf.

Si, Alfalfa, mi mejor amigo, además de daiana. Los tres éramos inseparables. A veces sentía que Alf no me decía todas las cosas, pero sabia que me contaba lo que el quería contarme. Por eso fue, cuando me contó hace dos años que había empezado guitarra, y así como me mostró hace tan solo dos meses que había escrito una canción. Pero no fue con nosotras al concierto, ya que no le resulto interesante.

Así veía a joe, y así veía a kevin también. Cuando empezó a tocar la guitarra con mas entusiasmo. Realmente, no me provocaban lo mismo que nick.

Entonces, fue cuando volvió a cantar, y volví a desviar mi mirada hacia él, que me miraba con la misma ternura que hoy. Tal vez hacia eso para provocarme mas, tal vez se había dado cuenta que cuando lo vi una chispa salio de mi cabeza. Pero ese momento no duro mucho ya que joe volvió a cantar y cuando me quise dar cuenta la canción había terminado.

- Bueno, ya puedes volver a tu lugar, a menos que no quieras ja –

- Ok – ja, definitivamente joe era el gracioso, reí y replique – pero antes quiero preguntarles si puede subir daiana, mi amiga, a saludarlos, ella es una gran fan.

- Por supuesto – me di vuelta para verlo, era tan hermoso y esa era la primera vez que me hablaba, obvio que había hablado y mucho, pero nunca me había hablado a mi.

Me quede tildada un rato y entonces entendí lo que tenia que hacer. Nick me miraba extrañado seguro que entendía por que me había hipnotizado, y entonces es cuando volvió a hablarme con esa dulce voz.

- Entonces, ve a buscarla – y ahí fue cuando encorvo sus labios sonriéndome.

Como dije y siempre voy a decir, parece que lo hace a propósito, me provoca porque sabe que me dejo hipnotizada. Pero por suerte esta vez reaccione enseguida y me dirigí a la orilla del escenario a buscar a mi amiga. Cuando mire estaba tildada como hacia un rato, pero esta vez pude hacer que reaccionara y subiera al escenario.

- Ella, es daiana – la mire – dai, ¿estas bien? –

- Eh..eheh.. sisi, hola – saludo a joe con una sonrisa burlona y coloradísima.

Como joe parecía bastante astuto hizo lo mejor que pudo haber hecho para que ese tono rojo se volviera bordo. La abrazo por los hombros sonriendo burlonamente, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego fue a hablar al micrófono.

- Ei, todos, saluden a daiana –

- ¡Hola Daiana! – saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Como sabrás, el es mi hermano kevin –

- Hola daiana – se acerco a saludarla, joe la soltó un momento, y entonces kevin la abrazo –

- Hola, ai los adoro –

- Nosotros también –

- Y el – dijo joe, volviendo a abrazarla por los hombros – es mi hermano Nick –

Yo estaba en el medio del escenario, pero medio atrás, bastante cerca de Nick, no por algo en particular, sino porque ahí es donde había quedado. Entonces vi cuando daiana abrazo a Nick. Luego llego el momento de bajarnos. Sabía que no iba a volver a verlo, por eso opte por saludarlos a todos con un abrazo. Digo a todos, porque podría haberlo saludado a el solo, pero quedaría mal.

Y fue en ese momento que volvieron a saludar a daiana y yo me acerque primero a kevin.

- Adiós y gracias –

- Siempre por las fans – me abrazo

Y Luego fui adonde se encontraba joe.

- Fue muy entretenido –

- ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Ojala te quede en la memoria – me abrazo.

- Seguro – deshice el abrazo y entonces fue cuando encamine hacia su lado para saludarlo.

- … - pero cuando llegue no sabia que decir, y entonces no dije nada pero el si lo hizo. ¡Dios! Como me puede.

- Ojala te haya gustado la canción – y entonces fue cuando me dejo helada – y ojala nos volvamos a ver –

Me abrazo y yo también lo abracé. Su aroma era exquisito. A pesar de haber saltado y cantado, todavía conservaba ese aroma natural que tiene todo el mundo. Pero el de el era particular. A pesar de que el abrazo duro unos segundos para mi fue una eternidad, y me dio una sensación de vació cuando lo solté y bajamos con daiana a nuestros lugares.

El resto del concierto pasó rapidísimo. Ahora si estaba emocionada, tanto que llegue hasta estar en el estado con el que comenzó daiana.

Aunque no entendí mucho lo que paso, porque solo lo miraba a el. Y me impresiono que a veces él también me miraba a mi. Tal vez eran alucinaciones que yo tenia, pero no parecían serlo.

Cuando el concierto termino, paso lo que sabia que iba a pasar. Sentí un agujero en el estomago al no tenerlo cerca. Pensar que llegue esperando a que terminara lo mas rápido posible y ahora no aguantaba el momento en que volvieran a dar un concierto.


	2. Chapter 2

La sorpresa de mi vida. Parte 1.

**Cuando llegue el lunes al colegio ahí estaban Alf y Dai esperándome. Siempre llegan temprano, no se como hacen. Por mas de que me levante una hora antes no voy a poder estar aunque sea dos minutos en el colegio antes de que toque el timbre.**

**- Hola chicos –**

**- Clari, ¿Cómo andas? –**

**- Bien, que se yo – todavía seguía pensando en él.**

**- ¿Cómo te fue en el concierto? Daiana ya me contó algo, va, solo me contó como se había sentido – la fulmino con la mirada y ella le saco la lengua – pero quiero saber que pasó –**

**- ¿Enserio querés que te cuente? –**

**- Si, enserio – me miro irónicamente, se había dado cuenta que no quería contarle lo que había pasado.**

**Es decir, por más que quisiera, era medio raro contárselo, después de todo es un chico. Seguro me sonrojaría y no podría contarle mas porque comenzaría a reírme, como siempre. **

**- Esta bien. Fue más o menos así. Cuando llegamos al estadio esta... – sonó el timbre para entrar a las aulas – después te cuento –**

**- Bueno, ¡pero me contas! – **

**Cuando llegamos al salón tuve la peor pesadilla en tan solo unos minutos. La misma profesora que habíamos tenido el año pasado en historia, ¡nos volvía a torturar este año!. Todas y cada una de las horribles clases que tuvimos con ella pasaron como un flash por mi cerebro. Y lo peor fue cuando me saludo con ese tono alegre que tenia ella, pero que nadie se lo creía.**

**- Buenos días alumnos Vitullo (yo), Pujol (dai) y Rivera (alf).**

**- Buenos días profesora – le sonreímos a regañadientes y con cara de mal humor y nos sentamos, yo me sentaba en un banco al medio, dai a mi derecha y alf a mi izquierda, eran bancos de a uno.**

**- Bueno, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar – odiaba cuando hablaba, era de esas mujeres que parece que tienen la nariz tapada, y que hablan con la "z" (aaaaaaaaare que es igual a MI profesora de historia ja =) – este año vamos a profundizar la historia argentina y así van a po... –**

**Después de eso no escuche más. Si, ya lo saben… pensaba en el. Es que es inevitable, no puedo parar de hacerlo.**

_**Mi cabeza remontaba hacia un lugar lejano, donde crecían muchos árboles y los colores eran maravillosos. Hay estaba yo, vestido como en la edad media. Era algo así como una princesa, no estoy muy segura. **_

_**Apoyada sobre mi ventana esperaba por alguien. Alguien que pudiera rescatarme. Pero nadie llegaba.**_

_**Hasta que a lo lejos se escucha una marcha de un caballo y ahí estaba él. Sobre un caballo blanco hermoso.**_

_**- ¡Oh!, honorable caballero, ¿ha venido a rescatarme? – dije ansiosa.**_

_**- Así es – sus ojos brillaban mucho mas que en el concierto – mi ama... – **_

**- ¿No es así señorita Vitullo? – la profesora me miro extrañada **

**- ¿Cómo profesora? –**

**- ¿Qué si es cierto que luego de las invasiones inglesas las milicias se hicieron permanentes? –**

**- Si, profesora. Y luego fueron obligatorias –**

**- Muy bien, señorita – se dio vuelta para copiar unas cosas en el pizarrón y yo suspire del alivio.**

**Escuche un susurro.**

**- ¿Cómo haces para zafar tanto? – **

**Me di vuelta a la derecha para contestarle a dai.**

**- ¿Por qué? –**

**- Ai clara, te conozco, se que estabas en la luna. Después me tenés que decir que estabas pensando –**

**- Ojala supiera – **

**- ¡SILENCIO! –**

**Casi salto de la silla porque pense que la profe nos había visto y además porque grito muy fuerte. Pero cuando me di cuenta que se lo decía a ellas rodé los ojos y le mire a daiana como diciéndole que después le explicaba que sino nos descubrirían.**

**Si, ustedes se preguntaran quienes son ¿ellas?. Micaela y Maira. Las dos chicas más despreciables del colegio. Desde primer grado que me acusan con sus manías y que me molestan a cada segundo. **

**Siempre que pasa algo interesante en el colegio, ellas se enteran. Así que seguro estarían hablando de eso en la clase. Obviamente, apenas de un paso fuera de la puerta para ir al recreo me lo van a refregar. **

**Sonó el timbre y me dispuse a ir a mi casillero.**

**- Espera un segundo, ¿adonde te crees que vas? – les dije, es obvio que me lo van a querer contar.**

**Micaela estaba parada enfrente mío y maira a su lado. Dai y alf se quedaron conmigo a ver cual era la gran noticia. También es muy seguro que se la quisiera refregar a ellos, ya que no solo me torturaban a mi, sino a mis amigos.**

**- ¡Dah!, al recreo, ¿Dónde mas? –**

**- No no no. No te vas a ir antes de que te contemos algo – aunque maira no era la "líder" también acotaba y cada vez que lo hacia era otra complicación mas a la cual contestar.**

**- ¿Y si no les quiero contestar? –**

**- Pero esta noticia seguro que te deja helada – fulmine a Micaela con la mirada, ¿ahora que será? **

**La sorpresa de mi vida. Parte 2.**

No podía ser que todavía no me pudiera sacarme de encima a esas dos entrometidas. Estuve todo el recreo intentando convencerlas de que no quería escuchar lo que tenían para decir. Y por suerte volvió a sonar el timbre. Esta vez teníamos lengua, y lo que mas deseaba es que terminara rápido así podríamos salir disparados hacia la puerta antes de que nos alcancen aquellas dos.

Cuando sonó el timbre salimos corriendo y fuimos al patio. Si tan populares eran, ¿para que querían nuestra atención hacia eso que nos querían contar?. Se lo podrían contar a sus novios, los chicos del equipo de fútbol o incluso a cualquiera en el colegio, seguramente las escucharían.

- ¡Que locas que están! – alf estaba agitadísimo de tanto correr, al igual que nosotras, nos sentamos en el pasto y nos dispusimos a descansar.

- ¡Y que lo digas! No se que es eso que tendrán que contar, y tampoco me importa mucho –

- Bueno, pero ¡a mi si me importa que me cuentes que paso en el concierto! –

- Y ¡a mi en que estabas pensando hoy en la clase de historia! –

- Bueno, de a uno. Alf, vos primero porque vos fuiste el primero en preguntar – le saco la lengua a dai y ella gruño en señal de que la habían derrotado – en el concierto del sábado…

Estuve todo ese recreo contándole a alf, me decidí por hacerlo, y obvio me sonroje algunas veces, cosa que el noto. Pero yo no fui la que le propuse contarle todo, el fue el que pregunto.

Cuando sonó el timbre para salir de clases decidí contarle en lo que pensaba a daiana, ya que esta vez alf no nos acompañaba porque debía ir al negocio del padre después de clases. Si que me daba vergüenza contarle esto a dai enfrente de el. Es vergonzoso.

- Y el estaba hablando y diciéndome algo hermoso – me miraba con un brillo raro en los ojos, seguro que se había dado cuenta. ¡Dios, como me conoce! – y en ese momento fue cuando la profesora me puso de nuevo en la tierra con sus milicias y su época colonial. ¡Puaj! –

- Hmm –

- ¡Ai no! ¿Qué pasa? – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SE DIOO CUENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- Se que desde que volvimos del concierto estas embobada. Y se que te gusta nick, no me lo podes negar –

- ¡Como si me conocieras poco! –

- Jaja, sos como una hermana para mi. ¿Cómo podría no conocerte? –

Mi mirada se desvió hacia esa puerta.

- … y hablando de hermanos –

- ¡Hermanita! – derek corrió hacia mi, el pequeño diablillo que hoy a la mañana me despreciaba ahora me quiere y además de todo ¡me abrazo!.

- ¿Qué te pasa enano? ¿a que se debe tanto cariño? – daiana reía.

- Es que mama me contó algo hoy. ¡Nos vamos a mudar! –

- ¿Qué? ¿Adonde? – daiana dejo de reír.

- No te preocupes hija – las palabras de mi mama me tranquilizaron un poco – no nos vamos de la ciudad – suspire – solo nos mudamos un poco mas cerca del colegio –

- ¿Pero no les gusta esta casa? –

- Si hija, nos encanta, pero necesitamos un cambio –

Si, mi mama es decoradora, siempre piensa en cambios. Realmente me beneficiaba, ya que no iba a tener que caminar tanto para ir y volver y además iba a vivir más cerca de daiana. En realidad no entendí porque hoy me acompaño hasta mi casa cuando ella vive unas diez cuadras antes que yo, creo que quería terminar de escuchar mi relato.

- ¿Y donde nos mudamos? –

- A solo una cuadra de la casa de daiana –

- ¿QUEE? SII – 

Daiana se quedo a almorzar y me ayudo a empacar todo, la mudanza empezaba mañana después del colegio. Y tenia que ir preparando las cosas. Como estuvimos hasta tarde, se quedo a dormir y al otro día nos levantamos, desayunamos nos cambiamos y fuimos caminando al colegio.

Pasamos rápidamente por la casa de daiana que queda a cinco cuadras del colegio, porque tenia que buscar unos libros y de repente paso algo que nos llamo mucho la atención.

De la misma cuadra donde particularmente iba a mudarme yo, salieron cuatro chicos hacia el colegio, iban más o menos a una cuadra y media delante de nosotras. Aunque no les prestamos mucha atención nos pareció medio raro, nunca los habíamos visto.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, para mi sorpresa, llegamos bastante temprano y por eso decidimos quedarnos en el patio delantero del colegio a esperar a alf. 

Estábamos sentadas en los bancos cuando volvimos a ver a esos chicos. Y para nuestra sorpresa, esta vez estaban de frente hacia nosotras, pero no parecían vernos y ahora solo eran tres.

Daiana enloqueció, yo no entendía mucho porque hasta que los enfoque bien.

- ¡Ai diosito! Clara son… - respiro una bocanada de aire, aunque yo sabia que era lo que iba a decir, quería que saliera de la boca de alguien mas para asegurarme que era verdad – son… son…

**La sorpresa de mi vida. Parte 3.**

- ¡Ai diosito! Clara son… - respiro una bocanada de aire, aunque yo sabia que era lo que iba a decir, quería que saliera de la boca de alguien mas para asegurarme que era verdad – son… son… ¡LOS JONAS BROTHERS! – si, los jonas brothers que sorpresivamente no la escucharon porque grito bastante alto ¬¬.

- ¡Daiana! – la fulmine con la mirada - ¡Compostura! -

- ¿Cómo querés que tenga compostura en un momento así? –

- Solo relájate –

- Esta bien – respiro profundo y por fin recobro el color en su cara - ¿podes creerlo? –

La verdad que no. No puedo creer que lo vuelva a ver. Cuando pense que nunca iba a suceder, cuando pense que iba a ser un sueño toda mi vida. Justo en ese momento apareció él. Aunque seguían sin mirarnos parecía que buscaban a alguien con la mirada.

Y ahí fue cuando entendí el porque de la frase de nick. Seguro que sabia que nosotras éramos de Buenos Aires, y que tal vez nos volveríamos a ver. Aunque con tanta gente no creía que podríamos encontrarnos, pero acá están. Y la verdad es, que no se por qué.

- No, no puedo –

- ¡Hola chicas! –

- Hola Alf –

- ¿Qué hacían? Parecían concentradas en algo, ¿Qué es lo que hay ahi? – miro en la dirección donde estaban ellos.

- Nada, nada. No mires, no es nada – intente correrlo tirándolo de la campera para que no pudiera verlos.

- Bueno, si no querés no miro – sonó el timbre.

- ¿Vamos a clases? – aunque sonó muy tranquila diciendo eso, sabia que daiana seguía emocionada por dentro. 

En el primer recreo vimos a Micaela y a maira desesperadas buscando algo. Pensamos que era a nosotros para decirnos eso de ayer, pero al parecer no era así. Los buscaban a ellos, y los encontraron. Con dai y alf nos escondimos en un rincón de una pared para que no nos vieran y para escuchar lo que les decían.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Qué hacemos acá? –

- Después te contestamos alf, ahora ¡Shh! –

- ¡Hola chicos! Veo que son nuevos, nosotras le podemos mostrar el colegio –

- No gracias – joe la miro medio mal a Micaela por un instante, pero ella seguía insistiendo.

- Pero enserio, se van a perder es muy grande –

- Eh, ¿acaso no ves que tengo el plano en mi mano? – Hablo él, y lo dijo en un tono tan irónico que causaba gracia. Por fin lo volvía a escuchar, volvía a escuchar su voz.

- Bueno, pero nunca están bien esos planos – maira lo tomo y lo revoleo por ahí, pegándole a un chico en el ojo, pero ni siquiera le pidió perdón – necesitan nuestra ayuda.

- No, no la necesitamos, seguro que nos vamos a poder arreglar solos. Somos adaptables – me impresionaba que Kevin siempre tuviera una frase con la que te dejara sin habla, parecía que tenia un talento para ello.

- Bueno, pero si necesitan algo, ya saben a quien le pueden avisar – se largaron revolviendo sus melenas con el viento y en cuanto no los escucharon joe aprovecho para acotar algo.

- Si, y esas no son ustedes –

- Jaja, vamos, sino vamos a llegar tarde – y luego se encaminaron hacia su salón. Nosotros salimos de nuestro escondite y no espere para decirle algo a dai.

- ¿Viste como se ríe? Nunca lo había escuchado reír –

- Ai amiga, estas loca eh – alf nos miraba con una cara muy rara.

- Después te contamos – sonó el timbre 

- Bueno, pero después de clases –

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normal, hasta que llego la clase de biología. Nick entro en el salón y se sentó en un banco delante de mi. Lo peor que hizo fue que ni siquiera me vio. Pero seguramente era porque estaba demasiado metido en un libro que venia leyendo. La profe todavía no había llegado, siempre tardaba mucho en llegar y quise hablarle pero cuando estaba por tocar su hombro siento que una mano me corre el brazo. Era alf.

- ¿Ese es el chico del que hablaste ayer? –

- Mmm, puede ser –

- Si, clara, es el – me fulmino con la mirada y yo lo fulmine a el.

- Habla mas bajo alf – tome aire – me parece que eligió naturales como orientación, igual que yo – suspire.

- ¿No, enserio? Es demasiado obvio que si estas en clases de biología elegiste naturales clara –

- Bueno, es que fue algo que deduje yo misma – me dirigí a dai – Dai, ¿Por qué esta en nuestro mismo curso?

- Dah, porque tiene nuestra edad –

- ¿Enserio? –

- Ajam – me dirigí a Alf 

- ¿Tanto te emociona que tenga nuestra edad? –

- Si y mucho –

- Pero hay algo raro –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

Me susurro al oído para que no escuchara, sino quedaría demasiado obvio que estábamos hablando de el.

- Que empezó una semana después el colegio, por si no sabias esta es la segunda semana de clases –

También le susurre al oído, ahora quedaría mucho mas obvia si lo decía en voz alta.

- Es que recién terminan el tour – 

- Aaaaaah – alf abrió grande la boca y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento entro la profesora.

Apenas entro miro a nick y le sonrió. No supe si el le devolvió la sonrisa, pero lo que hizo fue levantarse, seguro estaba acostumbrado a esto. Cuando llego con la profe, esta hizo algo a lo que yo me quede helada.

**La sorpresa de mi vida. Parte 4.**

- Alumnos, hoy se integra un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Nick Jonas. Se que es raro que se integre una semana después de comienzo de clases pero… –

No escuche más. Cuando nick se dio vuelta y miro al curso, no supe si todos se quedaron con la boca entreabierta como yo, pero lo que se es que miro a daiana y luego me miro a mí. 

Sostenía su mirada, que expresaba una cierta sorpresa pero a la vez seguridad. No podía concentrarme en lo que decía la profesora y parecía que el tampoco. Luego la profe le dio una palmada en el hombro indicándole que se siente de nuevo.

Cuando reacciono, se dirigió a su silla sin dejar de mirarme y se sentó dándome la espalda. Yo volví a estudiarlo, aunque no de muy buena perspectiva ya que solo veía su espalda y su pelo, pero esta vez lo hice detenidamente, tenía más tiempo que el sábado pasado. 

En cuanto la profesora termino de decir algo que no llegue a escuchar y se dio vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón, nick se dio vuelta tan bruscamente que me asusto y me descubrió viéndolo.

- ¿Me estabas mirando? –

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, estoy mirando el pizarrón –

- Creo que se quien eres… ¿Podemos hablar? –

- Si, – estaba nerviosisima, y sentía la sangre en mis pómulos – pero eso se puede discutir en otro lado.

Puse mi mirada en el pizarrón, aunque el me lo tapaba casi todo, y baje la vista a la hoja para escribir lo que acababa de leer. Pero sentía su mirada fija en mi, y lo comprobé cuando volví a subir la vista hacia el pizarrón y el seguía en la misma posición de hace unos segundos.

- ¿Vas a copiar o qué? – pregunte ansiosa. 

- ¿Vas a responder o qué? –

Lo fulmine con la mirada y rápidamente al escucharlo y mirarlo a los ojos me di cuenta de sus actitudes. Eso de responder con otra pregunta y ser sarcástico se le notaba en la cara, pero ahora lo único que no quería era hablarle, sabia que seria un papelón.

- En el recreo, en el patio –

- Ok, a mi me basta con eso – se dio vuelta y no volví a ver sus ojos hasta que sonó el timbre.

--

Le indique adonde quedaba el patio y nos dirigimos hacia el. Por alguna extraña razón, dai y alf se habían quedado en el aula. 

Llegamos, y nos sentamos en el pasto, tal y como hago siempre con mis amigos. Nos quedamos los dos callados un rato. Yo miraba el pasto y el me miraba a mi. Me daba cuenta de lo que hacia y me incomodaba un poco. Parecía que habíamos estado todo el recreo sin hablar, hasta que por fin escuche su voz.

- Hello beautiful –

Levante mi vista y lo mire irónica.

- ¿Qué? –

- Sos vos. Si, la chica del concierto –

- ¿Tan fácil te olvidaste de mi que no me reconociste? –

- No, no podría – sonrió y lo mire bien fijo.

- Bueno, ¿de que querías hablarme? –

- De… nada –

- ¿Nada? – ok, DEFINITIVAMENTE, o no entendía, o el no se explicaba.

- No, solo quería comprobar si eras vos –

- Bueno, acá me tenés. Soy yo. ¿Alguna otra duda? –

- ¿Vives por aquí? –

- Si, pero no por mucho tiempo… mañana me voy a mudar, pero no creo que te importen mis cosas – arrugue la boca.

- No, – sonrió – si me importan. ¿Sabes a donde? –

- Si, a unas cinco cuadras del colegio –

- Oh, tal vez vivamos cerca –

- Tal vez – sonó el timbre.

- Nos vemos después –

- Adiós – lo salude y me fui rápido al aula. Esta vez no estaba en nuestra clase y eso fue bastante relajante, ya que tenerlo cerca me paralizaba un poco.

Cuando terminó el colegio, fuimos caminando con alf y con dai hasta sus casas. Y yo debía volver a la mía. Ese día nos mudaríamos. 

Los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarme hasta mi casa y después volverse los dos, ya que ellos vivían bastante cerca. Después de pensarlo, me di cuenta que mudarse iba a ser bueno, iba a vivir mas cerca de mis amigos. 

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me puse a ordenar lo último que quedaba. Subimos algunas cosas al camión que fue a dejarlas en la nueva casa y luego volvió. Subimos lo que faltaba, nos 'despedimos' de la antigua casa y nos dirigimos hacia la nueva. Apenas puse un pie en ella subí a ver cual era mi habitación.

Era más grande que mi anterior pieza, además, la casa era mas grande que mi anterior casa. 

Después de inspeccionarla bien, baje para ayudar a mi familia a terminar de bajar las cosas del camión. Y entonces fue cuando me lleve la mayor sorpresa, aunque algo sospechaba no estaba muy segura. 

Saliendo de la casa de al lado estaba…


	3. Mi nuevo vecino

**Mi nuevo vecino. Parte 1.**

Saliendo de la casa de al lado estaba él. Si, aunque no lo crean así era. Estaba despidiendo a una mujer muy hermosa, seguramente era la madre.

En el momento en que vio el camión, desvió su mirada hacia la casa, pienso que para saber quienes eran los que se mudaban. Yo estaba entrando un caja, y en cuanto lo vi me quede tildada. Me saludo con la mano y yo hice un intento por sonreír a falta de las manos.

Mi hermanito venia detrás mío y se me quedo mirando impresionado, entonces miro hacia donde estaba viendo. Y en ese momento nick grito algo como 'nos vemos en el colegio' sonrió y se metió en la casa. Yo seguía mirando hacia el lugar que hacia segundos estaba ocupando.

- ¿Quién es ese chico? –

Ash! Enano despreciable y chusma.

- Un compañero del colegio –

- ¡Mamaaaa!... –

- ¡Que ni se te ocurra enano! – lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa hijos? –

- Nada – me apresuré a decir, pero el pequeño diablillo ya estaba hablando.

- A clara le gusta un chi… - solté la caja, le tape la boca y lo metí dentro de la casa. Mi mama no le dio importancia y volvió a buscar cosas al camión.

- Mira derek, no vas a decir nada. Además es mentira lo que pensás –

- Es verdad hermanita. Y le voy a contar a mamá –

- ¡NO! No le vas a contar –

- Con una condición –

- Ai no, ¿Cuál? –

- Tenés que hacerme la cama todos los días por dos meses –

- Ok enano, pero si llegas a decir algo, no te la hago nunca mas –

Hizo como si se cerrara la boca con un cierre y se fue saltando contento.

- ¡Que alivio! – suspire.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir. Podría ser que solo estuviera en la casa de un amigo. Pero seria medio raro, ya que su amigo tendría que haber ido a despedir a esa mujer. Millones de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, y decidí contárselo mañana a los chicos cuando camináramos hacia el colegio.

Al menos cinco minutos después de que pude conciliar el sueño sonó mi despertador. Me cambie, desayune y apenas termine sonó el timbre. Tome mi mochila y me dispuse a salir a saludar a los chicos. Abrí la puerta.

- Hola clara –

- Hola chicos – escuche una puerta y mira hacia la derecha. De esa misma puerta salían ellos cuatro, ahí fue cuando entendí que tenían un hermano mas chico, pero que no iba a la secundaria con nosotros.

- Dai, mira disimuladamente a la derecha –

Como era de esperarse, daiana no pudo formular ni una sola palabra, solo abrió la boca bien grande al igual que alfalfa. Cuando nick se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia miro a la izquierda y nos saludo. Lo salude con la mano temblando y luego vi que hablaban de algo entre ellos.

- Eso era lo que iba a contarles –

- ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? –

- Ayer dai. Pero hoy que ustedes también lo ven, se que es verdad –

- Vamos al colegio – alf no estaba muy sorprendido.

Decidimos no hablar del tema mientras caminábamos hacia el colegio, ya que ellos iban a escasos metros de nosotros. Seguían hablando, pero no pudimos escuchar lo que decían.

En la segunda hora del día, teníamos matemática. Como era de esperarse, fue obvio ver a nick entrando a la clase. Al poner un pie me miro y me sonrió, yo instantáneamente me sonrojé y le devolví la sonrisa. Siempre sentía que lo hacia apropósito. Sabia que esas cosas me cautivaban, aunque no me conociera, lo sabia. Esta vez se sentó detrás mío. Después de que pasaron unos minutos de clase, sentí un papelito en mi mesa. Mira a alf o a dai, pero los dos estaban muy concentrados en la tarea, así que deduje que seria alguien más. Abrí el papel y leí lo que decía.

_Así que yo tenia razón, te mudaste cerca mío _

Sonreí y decidí contestarle.

_Parece que ahora somos vecinos _

Lo revolee hacia atrás y unos segundos después me llego la respuesta.

_Mejor, así tenemos mas tiempo para hablar_

¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? O soy yo, o este rockstar esta loco.

_Hablar? No habíamos hablado ya?_

_Si, pero no de todo _

Lo leí al menos dos veces y sonó el timbre. Me levante mire hacia atrás, y ahí estaba el sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa y salí del aula.

Ese día me volví sola hacia mi casa, ya que alf y dai se fueron al negocio del padre de alf. A veces no sabía si algunas cosas las hacían apropósito, lo único que sé es que apenas tocó el timbre me fui disparada hacia la dirección que debía tomar.

Cuando llegue a la esquina del colegio siento que alguien grita mi nombre. Pensando que era alf me di vuelta sonriente, la verdad es que no me atraía mucho la idea de caminar sola hacia mi nueva casa, me aburriría mucho.

Pero no era alf, cuando me di cuenta quien era, me ruboricé un poco, y sin haber pasado un segundo…

**Mi nuevo vecino. Parte 2.**

Pero no era alf, cuando me di cuenta quien era, me ruboricé un poco, y sin haber pasado un segundo nick ya estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Vas hacia tu casa? –

- Si. ¿Y tus hermanos? –

- ¿Y tus amigos? –

Otra vez lo volvía a hacer, me volvía a responder con una pregunta.

- Se fueron al negocio de alfalfa –

- Mis hermanos se quedaron en el colegio – me sonrió

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que avanzamos unas cuadras.

- Y… ¿que era eso que no hablamos? –

- Nada – se encogió de hombros – solo quería saber cómo la habías pasado en el concierto.

- Genial – tome aire – fue genial –

- Que bueno – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno, parece que ya llegamos a tu casa – por ende, ahí estábamos, en su casa – yo vivo al lado, así que también llegamos a la mía.

- Parece que sí – no me lo decía, pero yo sabía que me quería hablar de algo más, solo que parecía como si no lo admitiera y no quisiera contármelo hasta que estuviera seguro.

- Te veo por ahí – le sonreí.

- Eso espero – me sonrió y se fue a su casa y yo me fui a la mía.

Cuando llegue fui directamente hacia mi habitación, me tiré sobre mi cama y suspiré.

Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida. Más o menos a la cinco de la tarde escuche el timbre y me desperté. Salí de mi habitación y corroboré que no había nadie dentro de mi casa, así que decidí abrir.

- ¿Quién es? –

- Em, yo nick –

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, todo sonriente como siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser siempre tan feliz?

- Pasa – pasó, cerré la puerta y se colocó delante de mí.

- Esta bien, solo venía a buscar un poco de azúcar – me señaló una taza que llevaba en la mano.

Todo era muy raro, la excusa de 'vengo a buscar azúcar' era muy vieja y obvia. Pero tal vez eso era lo que enserio necesitaba.

- Bueno, veni – me encaminé hacia la cocina y él venía detrás de mí-

- Wow, que linda casa – llegamos a la cocina.

- Gracias, esta bastante nueva – me ruboricé un poco y me acerque a donde estaba el azúcar – aw, parece que acá no hay mucha. Tiene que haber en alguno de los estantes – me estiré para abrir una lacena, no se por qué estaban tan alto, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta nick ya estaba al lado mío, justo como hoy.

- Deja, yo te la alcanzo –

Me corrí y deje que la abriera él.

- Gracias – obviamente que nick era más alto que yo, y llego bastante bien a la lacena, saco el azúcar y me la entregó.

- De nada – me sonrió.

- Bueno, dame que te pongo un poco en la taza –

- Ah si – me la entregó y le puse un poco de azúcar.

- ¿Ahí esta bien? –

- Perfecto – me sonrió.

Ai no, VOS sos perfecto. No la cantidad de azúcar. No podía creer todavía que por fin existiera una perfección para mí, esto era algo muy raro.

- Así que… ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? – ¿acaso le importaba lo que una persona aburrida como yo haría en el día? – digo… que se yo – exclamo como si nada mientras rodaba la taza entre sus manos.

- Mi mama alquiló una película, así que seguramente ahora la vea. Total, faltan cuatro horas para que llegue del trabajo –

- ¿Qué película? - ¡Que curioso!

- Jaja, que curioso que sos – rió – se llama "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?" (la vieron? Mirenla, esta buena. Aunque yo siento que fue un sueño, porque cuando la vi, estaba re dormida ja), ¿la viste? –

- No, nunca – me miró fijo.

- ¿La querés ver? –

- Ok, pero espera que voy a dejar el azúcar y le aviso a mi mama –

- Dale –

Salio luego de unos minutos volvió a mi casa y nos dispusimos a ver la película.

Cuando la película terminó, me levanté del sillón, la saqué del dvd, la dejé sobre la mesa y me volví a sentar en el sillón junto a él.

- ¿Te gusto? – me sorprendí de no ser yo la que preguntara eso, pero ya resignada a que él era mas rápido, respondí.

- Me gustó mucho – me sonrió y me sonrojé. El no hablaba y yo tampoco, solo lo miraba a los ojos, pero cuando me estuvo incomodando un poco que me mirara tan fijo, decidí decir algo, aunque no fuera muy interesante – y… ¿por qué viniste a pedirme a mí el azúcar? –

Seguía sin hablar, a veces lo envidiaba por como se controlaba, para estas alturas debería estar del color de un tomate solo por ver sus ojos. Pero el mantenía la vista fija y no había un solo rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Es que… está todo cerrado, y como me mudé hace poco y sos la única que conozco en la ciudad – una voz sonó estridentemente en mi cabeza cuando dijo eso, pero esa voz solo gritaba como loca '¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡SOY LA UNICA QUE CONOCE!' – decidí pedírtelo a vos –

- Woow – solo lo miraba embobada – que buena historia –

Me miro irónico.

- Bueno, no es muy emocionante pero…-

- Pero seguro tenés mejores historias – lo interrumpí ansiosa – si no te importa… ¿podrías contármelas? –

- Por supuesto. ¿Qué querés escuchar? –

Estuvimos casi dos horas hablando. Me contó muchísimas cosas sobre su vida, y la verdad es que me encantó conocerlo mejor, además que sus historias eran mucho mejores que las que podría llegar a contar yo. En sus ojos parecía reflejar más confianza y se notaba mientras hablaba que se soltaba un poco más con cada anéctoda.

Escuché las llaves abriendo la puerta y ahí fue cuando me acordé que ya era hora de que mi mamá volviera del trabajo.

- Es muy tarde – dijo nick cuando reaccionó – ya debería irme-

Mi mamá se acercaba al living y cuando llegó nos miró con un deje de sorpresa.

- Hola ma – la miré y luego vi a nick que ya se había levantado del sillón dispuesto a irse.

- Hola hija y… - lo miró esperando una respuesta.

- Nicholas Jonas – le tendió la mano y mi mamá la estrechó, a estas alturas yo ya estaba roja como un tomate. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

- ¿Van al colegio juntos? – genial mamá, ¡que buena que sos para preguntar! ¬¬.

- Si, y también vive acá al lado – dije después de tomar aire, nick se dio cuenta de mi situación y río un poco burlón – me vino a pedir algo y nos quedamos viendo la película que alquilaste –

Mi mamá solo sonreía y posaba su vista en mí y después en él, y así sucesivamente.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –

- No lo creo _señorita_ Vitullo – mi mamá río ante ese calificativo - sería inapropiado, ya llevo aquí todo el día, mejor me voy – ¿POR QUÉ TENÉS QUE SER TAN EDUCADO?.

- Pero a mi no me molestaría – me guiñó un ojo y yo los rodé dejándolos en blanco, ¿por qué mi madre tenía que ser así? – tengo suficiente comida –

- Bueno, en ese caso, voy avisarle a mi mamá –

- Ah, ¡yo te acompaño! – no podía quedarme a esperarlo, sabía que mi madre me hablaría aunque fueran dos minutos.

- Ok, ya volvemos – nick le sonrió a mi mamá y se fue directo a la puerta.

- Que educado – me susurró cuando pasé cerca de ella y la fulminé con la mirada.

Por fin salimos de mi casa y el aire helado me llegaba a la cara, pero yo no lo sentía por toda la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas.

- Tu mamá es… simpática – me sonrió burlón.

- Ni lo menciones – llegamos a su casa.

**' Mi nuevo vecino. Parte 3.**Cuando entré por la puerta lo que me temía es que, aunque fuera indirectamente, iba a conocer a su familia. Pero apenas la empujó y me hizo entrar, al verla, se me fueron todos los miedos. La casa era hermosíía pinturas por todos lados, muebles hermosos y bien combinados, un par de adornos que le daban unos toques de elegancia, y muchas cosas más.- Mamáaa – nadie respondía, lo miré y se encogió de hombros – Maa –- Ai hijo – apareció con un delantal pero miraba para abajo así que no nos vio – perdóname estaba limpiando un poco la… - levantó la vista y por fin me miró – Oh, perdón ¿y tú eres? –- Clara Vitullo señora Jonas – le sonreí como una nenita tonta, para hacer enojar a nick, si es que tenía un plan, era hacerme amiga de su madre así ella me contaría todas las cosas vergonzosas de su hijito. Suena medio malvado, pero al menos vale la pena. - Ah, he oído sobre ti desde que llegamos a la ciudad – miré a nick y por fin entendí que eran las cosas que lo hacían sonrojar, pues estaba bordo como un tomate.- Ehhmm… Mamá, solo venía a avisarte que la madre de clara me invitó a comer y no se a que hora volveré, igual vive aquí al lado y… -- Si, lo sé hijo. Puedes quedarte hasta la hora que quieras, total mañana no hay clases. Que coman rico y saludos a tu familia clara –- Bueno, señora Jonas, muchas gracias e igualmente – le sonreí y con nick salimos – tu mamá es… simpática jaja – me reí a carcajadas y él rodó los ojos y río llegamos estaba mi hermanito. Si, mi querido hermanito ¬¬.- Hola nick – lo saludó con la mano – creo que no me conoces, pero soy el hermanito de tu novia – le sonreía inocentemente, yo estaba coloradísima y lo miraba con cara de que lo iba a matar, y nick estaba duro mirándolo.- Derek, deja de molestar a tu hermana –- Pero mamá… -- Pero nada, anda a sentarte a la mesa –- Eheh, vení por acá – le señalé donde se encontraba la mesa, nos sentamos y comenzamos a mamá le hizo una pregunta para cada segundo de su vida, era medio incómodo, pero él contestaba cortésmente y sonreía. - Perdón que mi familia sea un poco loca – le dije cuando estábamos en la puerta, él del lado de afuera y yo del lado de adentro apoyada contra el marco.- No te preocupes, no son peores que la mía ja – ¿por qué siempre hace comentarios para hacerme sentir mejor? ¿POR QUÉ ES TAN TIERNO?.- Bueno, creo que nos vemos el lunes en el colegio –- Creo que así será, buenas noches y gracias por la cena – me beso en la mejilla y yo me quede helada. Pasaron unos segundos en los que no respondí, hasta que reaccioné y lo vi mirándome elocuente.- Ehm, buenas noches para ti también y de nada je – me saludó con la mano y se fue hacia su casa, cerré la puerta y suspiré. Pero mi tranquilidad no duró mucho porque llegó el molesto de mi hermano.- Clara tiene novio, clara tiene novio… - lo fulminaba y lo seguía con la mirada mientras correteaba por ahí.- Si, como sea enano – me fui a otro día desperté hambrienta y bajé a desayunar. Cuando me senté en la mesa pasó algo que ya me esperaba, mi mamá me iba a hacer comentarios o preguntas.- Y ese chico que vino ayer… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? –- Nick –- Ah, me pareció un lindo chico – se dio vuelta y me miró - ¿por qué había venido acá a casa? –- Porque me vino a pedir algo mamá, soy la única que conoce del barrio y hasta de la ciudad, y estaba todo cerrado – - Ah, y… -- No mamá, estoy muy cansada, y además… recién lo conozco –Ese fin de semana no lo vi para nada. Estaba esperando ansiosamente que llegara el lunes, así aunque sea lo vería mientras caminábamos al colegio.

Cuando sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta y alfalfa y daiana me estaban esperando. Caminamos al colegio pero no los vimos. Tal vez habían decidido faltar. Pero cuando llegamos al edificio vimos que estaban con maira y Micaela. Genial, lo único que faltaba era que se hicieran amigos de minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, estaba sentada en un banco del patio junto a mis amigos y siento que alguien me toca el hombro, giré y estaba nick sonriéndome. - Buenos días – saludó a alf con la mano, y a dai y a mi con un beso en la mejilla.- Ai no nick, ¡no te juntes con ellos! – todos nos dimos vuelta y vimos a maira y Micaela caminando hacia nosotros. Joe y Kevin venían detrás con cara de cansados y fulminándolas con la mirada.- Yo me junto con quien quiero Micaela –- Pero ellos no te convienen – ai dios, esa maira y sus comentarios ¬¬.Sonó el timbre y nos dispusimos a ir a clases. Cuando pasé al lado de nick le susurre al oído lo único que le podía decirle en ese momento.- ELLAS son las que no te convienen – nick se quedó embobado y yo entre en el colegio.


	4. Y llego el campamento

**Y llegó el campamento. Parte 1.**

Cuando llegó la hora de matemática me temía que tendría que verlo, así que convencí a los chicos y nos sentamos en la primera fila, de esa manera, retenía las ganas de darme vuelta y mirarlo, ya que me vería la profesora y me regañaría.

Cuando entro al salón fijo su mirada en mi y encorvo la boca para formar una sonrisa pero en ese momento corrí la mirada hacia el pizarrón y lo mire de reojo sentarse detrás mío.

En la mitad de la clase, justo en el momento en que la profesora giro y dejo de fulminar a nick con la mirada (por alguna extraña razón) para escribir algo en el pizarrón, sentí que un papelito aterrizaba en mi banco.

No lo quería abrir, pensé que ya sabia lo que decía, "¿Por qué me ignoras?" o "¿estas enojada por algo?" y millones de frases mas.

Entonces fue cuando la profesora se dio vuelta porque escucho un ruido, y yo escondí el papelito en mi bolsillo. Luego de que la profe retomara su tarea, no me dieron las fuerzas para sacarlo de donde estaba y leerlo.

De repente sentí su respiración cerca de mi oído susurrando.

- Solo léelo – me dijo.

Un vacío me invadió cuando se alejo, y no sentí el calor de su aliento (waaa, quien soooos?) pero decidí leerlo. El papel decía:

_Me duele que me ignores_.

Entonces me di cuenta, de repente la imagen de el con esas imbeciles hoy me vino a la cabeza y comprendí. Las personas que siempre buscaban eran Micaela y maira, y lo que ellas querían decirnos a principio de clases era que venían los Jonas al colegio. Desde que llego acá que es amigo de ellas, seguramente todo lo que hizo y dijo fue porque ellas le llenaron la cabeza con idioteces y lo pusieron en mi contra, jugándome una broma. Pero no se iban a salir con la suya. ¿Cómo podía ser que nick actuara tan bien? Siempre que me sonreía y me miraba parecía que lo hacia enserio.

En ese momento gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y por encima del hombro de dai las mire con odio.

Volví a tomar el papel y me di cuenta que decía algo mas, entonces lo leí:

… _es mas, __me parte el corazón__ que me ignores._

¿Le parte el corazón? Pero … ¿Cómo puede ser tan falso? Tome el papel y una lapicera enojada y escribí algo en la parte de atrás.

**Narra Nick:**

Hacia exactamente veinte minutos que le había dejado el papel a clara, me maldeci la mitad de la clase porque la profesora no me sacaba la vista de encima y entonces no podía entregárselo, y ¡ahora no me responde! ¿Qué estará pensando?

- Toma – se dio vuelta y me lo dijo cortante, y volvió a fijar su vista en el pizarrón.

Rápidamente lo gire y leí:

_Tal vez te ignoro porque se tus intenciones. _

¿Qué? ¿Mis intenciones? ¿Qué intenciones? Yo solo quiero ser su amigo, no entiendo porque se enojo así conmigo (hice una rimaa xD), yo solo quiero conocerla mejor.

Le conteste.

_Realmente, no se de que hablas. _

Unos segundos después llego la respuesta.

_Nick, no te hagas el que no sabes, solo anda y decile a tus amigas 'las tontas' (nunca va a haber un mejor nombre que las 'Guerreras de Troya' :( ) que esta vez su plan no va a funcionar. _

Me quede embobado mirando el papel, enserio, no entendía nada. ¿De que hablaba? ¿De que amigas?.

Cuando pude procesar todo sonó el timbre y salio disparada hacia el recreo. La busque por todos lados, pero no la encontré.

**Narra Clara:**

Al terminar el recreo volvimos todos al salón, nick se quiso parar para decirme algo, pero justo llego la profe y tuvimos que sentarnos.

- Bueno – dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas – tengo un anuncio para hacerles. Se que es muy pronto porque hace apenas unas escasas semanas comenzaron las clases pero van a tener un campamento – palidecí como nunca antes – pero no es un simple campamento. Esta campamento durara todo un trimestre (tres meses) y el lugar adonde se va a realizar es muy especial ya que es perfecto para analizar las especies que queremos que ustedes conozcan a fondo. Básicamente vamos a este campamento para investigar sapos y peces exóticos. Espero que todos estén emocionados. Este campamento ya lo han hecho los chicos que estuvieron años anteriores en primero de naturales, pero esta vez cambiamos de lugar, porque el otro campamento esta cerrado –

Según nos contó un chico de tercer año, antes en ese lugar donde vamos a tener nuestro campamento, vivía una familia, si mas no recuerdo el apellido era Aiola. Dicen que murieron todos en ese lugar, el mismo día, y un tiempo después pusieron este campamento. Todo parecía raro, pero no le preste mucha atención.

Genial, **¡un campamento para morirse!**.

**Y llegó el campamento. Parte 2.**

Estaba sola en mi casa, por fin había terminado de hacer la valija para el campamento. Habían pasado seis días desde que supimos que lo íbamos a tener, y mañana nos encaminaríamos hacia el lugar donde se iba a realizar.

- ¡Por fin! – deje la valija apoyada sobre la pared y me tire en la cama a descansar.

Pero el descanso no me duro mucho, ya que unos segundos después sonó el timbre.

Me levante y fui a ver quien era desde la ventana que da a la calle, realmente no quería atender a nadie. Esperaba que fuera alguien que vendía o pedía algo, pero para mi suerte no lo era…

- ¡No puede ser! – nick estaba parado frente a la puerta tocando una y otra vez el timbre porque yo no lo atendía.

Baje las escaleras, y me maldeci porque había hecho mucho ruido, seguro se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí. Me quede mirando la puerta con indiferencia como si pudiera verlo a el a través de ella.

El sonido de su voz y la frase que emitió me provocaron un escalofrío.

- Clara… te necesito – no respondí – quiero hablar con vos.

Sigo sin entender por que Micaela y maira me siguen haciendo esto, y es mucho menos entendible por que él sigue haciendo esto. ¿Es que no tiene corazón? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que duele cuando te lo parten?

Cuando cantaba sus letras sonaban tan reales, y ahora que habla sus palabras me parecían tan infames (dios, estoy haciendo muchas rimas).

- Por favor – abrí la puerta y me miró apenado, ¡si que sabia actuar! - ¿Podemos hablar? –

- Esta bien, ¿Qué querés decirme? – lo miré fijo, esperando su mejor respuesta.

- Yo sólo espero – suspiró – que me perdones. Pero el problema es que… -

- ¿Es que qué? –

- Es que no se por qué estas enojada – me miro ansioso, pensando que podría perdonarlo.

- Ya me di cuenta de todos los jueguitos, te haces el que me querés y la verdad es que… ni siquiera me conoces. Ya entendí qué estás haciendo – mis ojos se cristalizaron.

- ¡Pero yo no entiendo! – estaba perplejo y alzo los brazos en el aire esperando que le pudiera explicar.

- Nick, no empieces… - las lagrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas, su cara cambio a una expresión preocupada y yo le di mi ultima palabra antes de cerrar la puerta – me lastimas - ¿Cómo podía ser que pareciera enserio apenado?.

Me apoye sobre la puerta y me deslice hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, solo llorando. Escuche que el también se había sentado, y se quedo un largo rato, escuchándome llorar, parece que hacia bastante ruido y el podía oírme. Hasta que me fui corriendo a mi pieza y vi desde la ventana que se alejaba cabizbajo hacia su casa.

Al otro día me levante, me bañe y baje a desayunar. Un rato después me encaminaba hacia el colegio donde tomaría el micro que me llevaría al campamento, pero quede en el intento, ya que mi madre me abrazo y no me soltó hasta que le dije.

- Esta bien mama, en tres meses vuelvo, no me voy para siempre – se separó de mi y me contesto.

- Si hija, suerte –

Cuando salí de mi casa lo vi caminando solo y con la mirada penetrada en el piso, media cuadra delante mío.

Unos minutos después, los dos estábamos en la puerta del colegio. El se fue para algún lado y cuando divise a dai y a alf unos metros más adelante corrí hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos –

- Hola Clara – cantaron al unísono.

- ¿Están emocionadas? – ¡que pregunta elocuente alf eheh!

- Si bas… - al mismo tiempo que hable dai grito como siempre hacia y ni yo me escuche.

- ¡SIII! ¡UN MONTÓN! – tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía pegada con pegamento (:O daiana se droga con poxirán xD ajja naa.. mentiraa!)

- Bueno, parece que alguien si esta emocionada –

- Ai alfie, como para no estarlo – le sonreí.

- Jaja, me causa que me digas alfie, es un buen apodo, de ahora en mas me pueden llamar así. En el campamento voy a ser alfie el grandioso, el que se gana a todas las chicas – hizo pose de triunfador y con daiana rodamos los ojos.

- Si si, claro – le di un empujoncito a lo que el rió y justo llego el micro - ¡vamos! –

Entramos al micro y nos sentamos casi al final. Para mi sorpresa unos minutos después subió nick en el mismo micro, pero esta vez no vino a hablarme, ni me miro, ni me sonrió. Un nudo se formo en mi estomago.

A veces, aunque no fuera enserio, aunque no lo hiciera de corazón, me gustaba que me sonriera, que me hablara. Hasta me dolía que no lo hiciera, era como si algo me faltara, como si su alegría me faltara.

Aunque peor seria que sí lo hiciera, pero que sea un acto de falsedad total. Que sea algo que lo tenga que hacer por obligación, o porque las tontitas le hicieron una apuesta, o por cualquier razón por la cual el me jugara esa broma. ¡Eso si que seria un martirio para mi cerebro!

Unas horas después llegamos a destino. Cuando baje del micro se cortó mi respiración, era E-NOR-ME y además tenia árboles por todos lados.

Esta bien, ustedes dirán, claro, si es un campamento. Pero este era mi PRIMER campamento. Así es, nunca había ido a un campamento, por eso era una experiencia totalmente desconocida para mi.

- Es genial chicos. Me – me di vuelta – encan… - cuando mire, no eran exactamente los chicos los que estaban detrás mío.

- Ah, hola nick – me sonrió un segundo y se dirigió hacia algún lado, detrás de el estaba los chicos, que dieron un paso y quedaron enfrente mío - ¿Por qué estaba atrás mío? –

- Pues porque estaba sacando su bolso y todavía no nos habían dado los nuestros – dai me sonrió ENOORMEMENTE, como siempre lo hacia.

- ¿Alguien sabe en que cabaña estamos? O ¿Hay que preguntar en la administración? –

- ¡Preguntemos! –

Fuimos a la administración y preguntamos. Yo me fui hacia el baño y luego encontraría a dai en la cabaña que compartíamos. Y Alfie se fue hacia otro lado.

Cuando salí del baño fui hacia la cabaña pero dai no había llegado aun, deje mi bolso sobre la cama que elegí (la de la derecha, mirando desde la puerta) y me dispuse a deshacerlo. Deje mis cosas en el baño y cuando estaba acomodando unos zapatos en el pequeño ropero que había, sentí el ruido de la puerta.

- Por fin llegas dai – estaba concentrada ordenando mis zapatos con la cabeza metida dentro del ropero y la saque para ver a dai, pero… - ¿Qué hacés vos acá? –


	5. Mi nuevo compañero

Mi nuevo compañero. Parte 1.

**- Ni idea – nick estaba parado al lado de la puerta con cara de desconcertado – se supone que esta es mi cabaña –**

**- No, en esta cabaña estamos dai y yo –**

**- ¿Esta es la cabaña 809, verdad? –**

**- Si, MI cabaña y la de dai… -**

**- Bueno, en el papel que me dieron en la administración dice cabaña 809, ¿ves? –**

**- No puede ser verdad – me acerque y le arranque el papel que sostenía con la mano en alto. Decía 'Jonas: cabaña 809' – Tiene que haber un error. ¿Y dai? –**

**- La vi entrar en la cabaña de al lado, la de la izquierda – ni siquiera le conteste y salí disparada a la cabaña de al lado, toque la puerta y me atendió dai.**

**- Esto esta mal – dijo dai, sentándose en la cama – yo no puedo compartir la cabaña con alf, y vos no la podes compartir con nick –**

**- Eso ya lo sabemos – muy bien pensando alfie ¬¬ - pero no hacemos nada hablando entre nosotros, hay que avisar en administración –**

**Fui corriendo a mi cabaña y cuando llegue estaba nick acomodando sus cosas en la cama de la izquierda.**

**- Vos venís conmigo, tenemos que solucionar esto – lo agarre del brazo y lo lleve a la administración donde estaba alfie y dai.**

**Estuvimos toda la tarde intentando convencerlos, pero solo nos decían una y otra vez que lo hecho, hecho esta, y que no había manera de solucionarlo.**

**--**

**- No puedo creer que haya pasado esto – estaba sentada en mi cama y nick en la suya. Yo me negaba todo el tiempo y el solo me miraba. No hablaba, ni reía. Se quedaba callado – me voy a poner en pijama en el baño, ya es tarde –**

**- No, deja, yo me cambio en el baño. Cuando estés lista avisame –**

**- Gracias – entro al baño y yo me comencé a cambiar.**

**Me sorprendía que siempre tuviera modales. Unos minutos había terminado.**

**- Ya esta –**

**- Ok – salio del baño.**

**Yo tenía un pantalón largo y abrigado y una remera. Y nick estaba usando lo mismo, nada más que con distintos diseños.**

**Fui al baño y después me dirigí a mi cama, nick estaba acostado mirando hacia la pared, pensé que estaba dormido, así que apague la luz y me acosté.**

**Narra Nick:**

No podía dormir, solo podía pensar en que ahora la vería todo el tiempo y que en ningún momento podría aclararle las cosas. Si tan solo supiera qué es lo que hay que aclarar.

Algún día me volverá a hablar, lo se. Solo tengo que idear algún plan para saber de una vez por todas, por que esta enojada conmigo…

**Narra Clara:**

Al otro día me desperté exaltada, había tenido una pesadilla. Soñé que en el campamento se confundían con las cabañas y tenia que compartirla con nick…ja! Como si eso pasara…

Salí de la cama para despertar a dai así nos cambiábamos e íbamos a desayunar, pero cuando me acerque a la cama y mire bien…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – me tape la boca y nick salto de la cama y se puso en guardia sobre ella.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿A quien quieren matar? – miro hacia todos lados y al comprobar que no había nadie me miro con cara de extrañado.

- Perdón, pensé que eso de la equivocación de las cabañas había sido un sueño – me tome la cabeza entre las manos y suspire. Nick bajo de la cama y tomo su ropa para irse a cambiar al baño.

- Buenos días – me dijo

- Buenos días, voy a desayunar – me sonrió y entro en el baño

Cuando salí de la cabaña me sorprendí, ya que nick no había salido del baño y no parecía que iría a desayunar… me encogí de hombros, tal vez lo haría mas tarde… o no. Igual no me interesa, el sabrá que hacer.

Camine hacia el comedor y cuando llegue estaban alfie y dai esperándome. Cuando terminamos nuestros desayunos alf se fue a terminar de acomodar unas cosas y con dai salimos a caminar, y fuimos hasta cerca de un lago.

**Mi nuevo compañero. Parte 2.**

**Narra Nick:**

Salí de la cabaña y me fui hacia otro lado para que nadie sospechara nada .Unos minutos después fui hacia la entrada del comedor, y me escondí cuando vi salir a dai y a clara.

Caminaron hacia delante y me decidí a seguirlas. Cuando llegaron al lago se pusieron a charlar animadamente.

-… y entonces no lo hizo mas, fue muy gracioso – las dos reían sin cesar.

- No sabía que alfie roncaba –

- ¿Y nick? – su sonrisa se borro de repente y dai se preocupo un poco… - si no queres, no me digas –

- La verdad no se, creo que me dormí antes que el – dai la miro y ella le sonrió apenas

- ¿Estas bien? –

- Si, es que… - suspiro – me duele tanto lo que me hizo, se que no lo conozco hace mucho, ni que tengo mucha confianza con el, pero… - yo pensaba '¿pero… pero que?' – pero cuando lo mire a los ojos, la primera vez que lo vi a los ojos, cuando canto esa hermosa canción – dai la miraba sonriendo – parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida -

Tenia tantas ganas de ir y hablarle, de ir y decirle que yo también sentía lo mismo cuando me miraba, que no podía vivir sin sus ojos, que me hacia mal no ver su sonrisa. De ir, regalarle una canción y de que me sonría con el corazón (otra rima ja). Solo esperaba que me pudiera perdonar…

- Y ahora te vino con esta broma de Micaela y maira – rodó los ojos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué broma? ¿De que esta hablando dai?

Clara solo asintió.

- Te juro que yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo contaste, parecía un chico tan dulce – ai que tierna dai! … Pero con eso no me ayudas. Digan que es esa broma, ¡por favor!

- Y que me hiciera esa broma de hacerse mi amigo y hacerlo solo para que un día venga con ellas y me den a entender que es su amigo y no el mío, parece tan inútil cuando proviene de el, de ese chico que vi a través de sus ojos –

Ahora si que estoy plasmado. No se porque clara piensa eso, que es eso de la broma, y de que me hice su amigo, tengo que aclararlo en algún momento.

Ya había escuchado mucho, y cuando me estaba yendo siento un ruido, yo no había sido, y las chicas tampoco fueron. De pronto las vi darse vuelta asustadas como yo. Pero entre los árboles no había nada. Volví a la cabaña a tomar una ducha, tenia que aclarar mis dudas.

**Narra Clara:**

- … vi a través de sus ojos – cuando termine de hablar escuchamos un ruido.

Nos asustamos mucho y nos dimos vuelta, no sabíamos quien era.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –

- Un ruido supongo –

- Si dai, ya lo se… pero ¿de donde salio? –

- ¿Y si nos vamos? –

- Dale – tome a dai del brazo y nos dirigimos a nuestras cabañas, ella se fue a la suya y yo a la mía.

Cuando entre escuche el ruido de la ducha, seguramente nick se estaría bañando. Me senté en mi cama, no tenía nada que hacer. Ya había acomodado toda la ropa del bolso y recién pasado mañana empezaríamos a investigar.

Mire hacia la derecha y vi que en mi bolso todavía estaban mis libros preferidos, los que me había traído para entretenerme, tome uno y comencé a leerlo.

"_Después persuadido de que no existía mujer alguna de cuya fidelidad pudiese estar seguro, resolvió desposarse cada noche con una y hacerla degollar apenas alborease…" _y justo cuando estaba por terminar de leer la oración sentí el ruido de la puerta, gire a la derecha y vi a nick saliendo del baño, recién cambiado y con el pelo mojado.

Me sonrió y miro mi libro.

- Con que… _"Las mil y una noches" _eh – me miro, le sonreí apenas y asentí.

- Parece que te gusta leer, es un poco largo… -

- Así de gordo es como me gusta el lomo de los libros – me acosté en la cama y me dispuse a terminar de leer… _"…el día siguiente". _Tragué saliva y deje el libro en su lugar y me puse a mirar al techo sin pensar nada (que raro de mi eheh!). Unos minutos después me pareció raro escuchar su voz.

- Clara – suspiro y lo mire… ¿Qué es lo que diría ahora? – se que te vas a enojar, pero… -

- ¿Pero? –

- Pero escuche tu conversación con dai –

Lo mire suplicando, encima de mentiroso… ¡me perseguía!

- ¿Qué escuchaste? Para… ¿fuiste vos el del ruido? –

- No, yo pensé que eran ustedes – mi cara cambio su expresión a una de miedo – pero eso no importa – tiene razón, seguro fue alguien mas – lo que importa es que escuche algo de una broma y no entiendo nada –

¡Indignada! Estoy indignada, ¿hasta donde quiere llegar?

- Sabes perfectamente TODO lo de la broma – lo fulmine con la mirada

- ¡No! No lo se… - se sentó en la cama y se agarro la cabeza – intento averiguarlo, pero no puedo, intento adivinar, pero no se me ocurre nada. No quiero estar enojado con vos… enserio – me miro fijo.

- ¿No sabes? – lo mire esperando un no como respuesta. Me di cuenta que tal vez lo de la broma había sido solo una mala hipótesis, después de todo nunca lo había escuchado salir de su boca.

- No – suspire.

- Perdoname, soy una idiota – me tape la cara.

- No, no lo sos – lo sentí sentarse a mi lado y rodearme con su brazo.

Levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos, creo que hasta yo estaba impresionada de no estar llorando.

- ¿Nunca hubo ninguna broma verdad? –

Me sonrió

– Nunca -.


	6. La realidad de las cosas

**La realidad de las cosas. Parte 1.**

No lo dude ni un segundo y lo abrase, intente impregnar su aroma, después de todo en el concierto no tuve mucho tiempo de hacerlo. Luego de separarnos suspire y mire mi reloj, eran las doce del mediodía.

- ¿QUE? – mire a nick y tenia cara de no entender nada – Ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a almorzar – lo tome del brazo y salimos corriendo al comedor.

- ¿Ya hay que ir? – miro su reloj – si, efectivamente, ya hay que ir –

Con la misma euforia con la que corríamos para el almuerzo abrimos la puerta del comedor, y lo hicimos tan fuerte que todo el mundo se volteo a mirarnos. Me di cuenta que todavía tenia tomada la muñeca de nick y la solté, colorada y mirando directo hacia el suelo me senté al lado de dai y nick a mi lado. Alfie, que estaba enfrente, y dai me miraron con cara de querer saber todo, solo los fulmine con la mirada y me devore la comida.

Ninguno hablo en todo el almuerzo, y el que rompió el silencio fue nick cuando dijo que iba a la cabaña, creo que había notado que a mis amigos no les gustaba la idea de que fuera amiga de el, porque no sabían la verdadera historia.

Apenas se alejo unos metros dai empezó a acosarme con sus preguntas, y alfie solo me miraba y no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces con él? ¿No te das cuenta lo que te hizo? – reí y le conté lo sucedido.

- O sea que… ahora esta todo bien –

- Si alf, creo que todo esta bien, solo será cuestión de tiempo, y de que lo conozcamos mejor –

- Bueno, entonces chicas, tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente –

Intercambiamos miradas con dai, nos encogimos de hombros y lo dejamos ir.

Estuvimos todo el día hablando, la verdad que no me cansaba de ello, con dai siempre teníamos algún tema de conversación (es verdad *.*, o no doña?).

Cuando llego la noche, fui a buscar a los chicos para ir a cenar, pero cuando entre a la cabaña no había nadie. De repente escuche unos murmullos, salte en mi lugar y me agarre el pecho. Lentamente me acerque a la puerta. ¿Quién seria?. No podía ver mucho ya que era de noche, pero con mucho valor tome la manija de la puerta y la abrí despacio.

- … y entonces metió el mejor gol de su vida, fue hermoso – nick y alfie venían hablando muy entusiasmados, parecían amigos de toda la vida –

- ¿Enserio? – alf asintió – wow, es impresionante – de repente nick giro su cabeza y alf hizo lo mismo, y me vieron, seguramente estaba pálida del susto – ah… hola clara –

- Hola chicos –

- ¿Estas bien? –

- Si alf, estoy bien –

- Es que estas pálida y... –

- Y estoy bien ja, ¿Quieren ir a cenar? –

- Obvio – fuimos al comedor.

--

- Tus amigos son geniales, me caen bien – sonrió. Me encantaba cuando mostraba todos sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa.

- Si, lo se, son los mejores amigos que uno pueda tener – deje la ropa que me había sacado en el placard, y me acomode el pijama, lo mire y seguía manteniendo la sonrisa – así que… buenas noches – le sonreí

- Buenas noches –

--

Suspire y me di vuelta. Realmente la pared no era muy atractiva, pero sabia que no iba a poder dormir mucho esa noche.

Al principio no me animaba, pero me di vuelta para verlo dormir. Un rayo de luz entraba por el vidrio de la puerta. Pude ver que se había dormido mirando hacia mi lado, y por eso pude verle la cara.

Era tierno, como la mayoría de las personas cuando duermen, pero el tenia algo especial, definitivamente, tenía algo especial.

Me empezó a dar sueño y desvié la mirada, enfoque bien y vi algo que no había notado. Al lado de la cama de nick, apoyada sobre la pared, yacía una guitarra criolla.

No se porque, pero… ya se me había olvidado que nick era músico…

--

- Ya esta – me había cansado un poco de decir esa frase cada vez que me terminaba de cambiar, pero esa era la única manera de poder vivir en una misma cabaña.

Nick salio del baño ya cambiado, y me miro.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –

- No lo se, seguramente me quedare acá adentro –

- Eres un poco aburrido – lo mire irónicamente y nos reímos – yo voy a estar todo el día con los chicos, ya que mañana se acaba la diversión, ¿quieres venir? –

- No, gracias, voy a hacer otras cosas. Ah, hablando sobre hacer cosas, hoy a la noche te quiero mostrar algo –

- ¿Tiene que ser a la noche? –

- Si, sino no tiene sentido –

- Pero Nick… -

- Sin peros – me miro retándome y lo fulmine con la mirada – o si, o no –

- Obvio – reímos y salí de la cabaña directo hacia la de dai y alf.

**La realidad de las cosas. Parte 2.**

- ¿Adonde vamos? –

- Es un lugar especial Clara, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? –

- No se, no me gusta mucho la intriga –

- Entonces nunca te voy a invitar al cine a ver alguna película de suspenso –

- No, me encantaría que me invitaras al cine – lo mire con cara de enamorada y me miro irónicamente –

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Lo tengo que arreglar ahora mismo!

Nick solo siguió caminando, con su remera blanca, sus pantalones negros y su chaqueta, esta bastante lindo. Pero no puedo dejarme llevar, lo soluciono ahora, ¡YA!

- ¿Qué? –

- Nada – me puse colorada y mire al piso ¿ese era el "arreglo"? – Perdón, quise decir que me gustan las películas de suspenso, aunque me gustan algunas mas como… -

Me interrumpió de la nada.

- Shh, cerra lo ojos – le hice caso y de repente sentí que me tapaba las ojos con sus manos y deduje que se encontraba detrás mío.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Quiero ver la sorpresa! –

- ¡Que ansiosa sos! – rió - Veni sentate por acá – caminamos unos pasos y me ayudo a sentarme, por ende saco sus manos de mis ojos, pero no los abrí – ahora recostate –

- ¿Para que? –

- Para que lo veas más directo –

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –

- ¡Haceme caso! –

- Bueno, no me retes – reimos

Me acosté y sentí algo suave, era pasto. No se donde estaríamos pero me pareció que era algo interesante. Escuche unos ruidos no muy fuertes… nick se había recostado a mi lado.

- Podes abrirlos –

Le hice caso.

- No lo puedo creer – un paisaje se estrellas sobre un cielo negro y una luna llena de color plateado me dejaron cautivada

- ¿Es hermoso verdad? – me miro y me sonrió

- Si, muy hermoso – estaba impresionada – en la ciudad no se ven así –

- No, acá es diferente. La vista es mas amplia y todos los árboles que tenemos alrededor le dan un toque que lo hace único –

- Wow, que poético que sos – rió

- A veces me salen solas esas frases – se encogió de hombros y reimos.

Nos quedamos minutos mirando las estrellas sin hablar, hasta que escuchamos un ruido. Los dos levantamos la cabeza y nos apoyamos en los codos.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –

- Si, estoy harta de estos ruidos –

- No debe ser nada, es solo el viento – se volvió a recostar y a mirar las estrellas.

Como el no le dio mucha importancia, decidí no hacer berrinches y me acosté de vuelta. Pero unos minutos después se volvió a escuchar.

- ¿De vuelta? – volvimos a levantar las cabeza y a mirar hacia todos lados.

- Nick – lo mire

- ¿Qué? – me miro

- Tengo miedo – lo mire insistente, para que me sacara de allí

- Ok, vamos, podemos venir en otro momento – me sonrió, se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme

Al regreso volvimos como habíamos ido, caminando uno al lado del otro, pero con la excepción de que a la vuelta no hablamos como a la ida. Solo nos quedamos callados, mirando el suelo para no tropezarnos con alguna rama o resbalarnos.

Cuando avanzamos un poco, el ruido volvió a tener presencia. Ahogue un grito y salte hacia donde se encontraba nick, lo abrase temblando y me di cuenta que el también lo hacia. Me abraso y respiro profundo.

- No debe ser nada – bajo la mirada para verme, ya que era un poco más alto que yo – tranquila, es solo un ruido –

- Ssi... pe-pero mu-muy fe-feo – rió y levante mi vista para verlo.

Realmente lo tenía muy cerca y eso me desorbitaba un poco, pero no estaba tan desorbitada como para darme cuenta de que se reía en un momento donde no había que reírse.

- ¿De que te reís? –

- Es que sos muy linda tartamudeando – de repente sentí un calor muy intenso en mis mejillas.

¿Cómo podía ser que hasta en un momento donde estoy asustadísima, pudiera hacer suspirar a mi corazón de esa manera?

- Y vos te ves muy lindo de cerca – sonreí, esta vez no me arrepentí, eso no lo decía mi lado desenfrenado, lo decía mi lado tranquilo, el consciente.

Y esa vez nick no me miro irónicamente, me miro con un deje de ternura y se puso colorado. No podía creer que había hecho que se pusiera colorado, realmente era un logro. Por lo que sabía, solo su madre podía hacerlo.

- Bueno, ya llegamos – pensé que solo decía eso para no tener que responder a mi frase, pero cuando deje de mirarlo y mire hacia delante me di cuenta que estábamos enfrente de nuestra cabaña.

De repente me acorde que todavía estaba abrazada a nick, así que lo solté para que podamos entrar.

Abrió la puerta y me tire en la cama, estaba exhaustada.

- ¿Vas a poder dormir después de todo ese terror que vivimos? – me miro riéndose

Lo fulmine con la mirada y me senté en la cama.

- Mira nick, yo soy una experta en dormirme rápido, así que no creo que sea un problema

- Ja, que bueno que seas experta, a mi me cuesta un poco dormirme – se saco la chaqueta

- ¿Queres que hoy me cambie en el baño? –

- No esta bien, a mi no me molesta, además ya descubrí los lugares donde puedo apoyar las cosas y eso, es todo mío el baño – me miro sonriendo

- Como quieras – le sonreí


	7. Chapter 7

_El cementerio y el comienzo de los problemas. Parte 1._

_**Investigar no nos tomo mucho tiempo. Después de almorzar nos pusimos a realizar la tarea y en unas dos horas la terminamos, así que tuvimos todo el resto del día libre.**_

_**Decidimos no hacer nada, pero no hacer nada entre todos era muy divertido. Empezamos a caminar dentro del bosque y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde y estaba obscureciendo, pero no nos importo.**_

_**- (…) entonces me caí para apagar el despertador y dai se empezó a reír – todos rieron a carcajadas**_

_**- Si, ese día fue muy gracioso, voy a extrañar estos meses no ir a dormir a tu casa clari – le sonreí**_

_**- Creo que es bastante tarde – nick miro su reloj – no, son las siete recién –**_

_**- Es que es invierno y los días son más cortos –**_

_**- Ai alfie, el científico – **_

_**- ¿Qué? Es verdad, todos lo saben – reímos**_

_**Todos estábamos viéndonos, caminando uno al lado del otro. Pero yo, entre risas, desvié mi vista hacia delante y me impresione de lo que vi.**_

_**- ¿Qué es eso? – todos miraron y pusieron la misma cara que tenia yo**_

_**- Nn-no ss-se – abrase a dai **_

_**- Tranquila, debe ser una división del bosque – le dije**_

_**- ¿Pero por que razón van a poner una reja en el medio del bosque? – pregunto nick incrédulo**_

_**- Además, si miran hacia los costados parece que rodea algo –**_

_**- ¿Y si entramos? – nick reía y miraba a alf, parecía que se habían olvidado que nosotras estábamos muertas de miedo detrás de ellos, pero no era así. Nick giro sobre si mismo y nos miro – bueno… si ustedes quieren –**_

_**- Yo no, gracias – fulmine a dai con la mirada - ¿Qué? –**_

_**- Bueno, que… puede ser divertido. No creo que sea algún lugar embrujado donde nos van a matar a todos –**_

_**- ¡Que alentadora que sos clara! –**_

_**- Bueno dai, dale. Vamos. No perdemos nada – **_

_**- Esta bien – temblando y agarrándome del brazo avanzo unos pasos hasta llegar donde se encontraban los chicos.**_

_**Entre los dos abrieron la reja y cuando entramos la cerraron detrás de nosotras. Caminamos un poco y era igual que el bosque donde circulábamos hacia unos minutos, pero un poco mas allá, se veían construcciones, aunque todavía no podíamos descifrar que eran por la niebla. Después de acercarnos un poco, dedujimos que estábamos en…**_

_**- ¡UN CEMENTERIO! – grito dai y se tapo la boca con la mano **_

_**- Shh – la calle – no pasa nada, es solo un simple cementerio. Es incluso una idea mejor de lo que tenia pensado –**_

_**- No puede ser tan malo, después de todo, están todos muertos – todos fulminamos a nick con la mirada y el nos miro con cara de "¿qué me miran?" - ¿Qué? –**_

_**- Que no alentas a que sigamos acá adentro – lo mire **_

_**- Jaja, era una broma clara – reímos **_

_**- Bueno, pero… ¿Qué importancia tiene seguir acá? –**_

_**- No lo se alf, no hay nada divertido en cementerios – me encogí de hombros**_

_**- ¿Y si venimos mañana que hay luz?, va a ser mejor… digo –**_

_**Todos consideramos la idea de dai unos segundos y la aceptamos, seria mejor. Por lo menos para ver quienes están enterrados ahí.**_

_**--**_

_**Escuche un ruido, no quería, no podía ser. Pensé que había dormido solo cinco minutos pero me pareció haberme equivocado. Me frote los ojos y los abrí, la luz que entraba por la puerta me segó y con mis ojos entornados levante la cabeza, me apoye sobre los hombros, gire y quede boca abajo. El ruido me tenía harta, no paraba mas, me estaba volviendo loca. Estire un brazo y apague el despertador.**_

_**Escuche un bostezo, mire hacia la izquierda y vi a nick estirándose.**_

_**- ¿Ya hay que levantarse? –**_

_**- Si, a mi también me pareció demasiado pronto –**_

_**Reímos.**_

_**--**_

_**- Termine – estaba feliz, sonriente. Por fin había terminado la tarea del día.**_

_**- ¿Por qué siempre terminas rápido? – pregunto alf con cara de perrito **_

_**- Yo también termine – dijo dai sonriente **_

_**- Son muy rápidas chicas – rió nick**_

_**- Bueno che, no es nuestra culpa – me levante de la mesa del comedor y empecé a recoger mis cosas – cuando terminen nos van a buscar a la cabaña ¿dale?. ¿Vamos dai? –**_

_**- Vamos – les sonreímos y los dejamos terminar la tarea**_

_**Cerca de dos horas después tocaron la puerta de la cabaña. Me levante y fui a abrir.**_

_**- Tardaron bastante en terminar la tar… - me quede tildada viendo a la supervisora frente a mi puerta regañándome con la mirada – señora supervisora, ¿Cómo anda? – dai se acerco y se coloco detrás mío**_

_**Mire a la supervisora con cara de ángel y luego fulmine con la mirada a nick y a alf que estaban a cada costado de ella, mirándome con pena.**_

_**- ¿Ustedes son amigas de ellos dos? –**_

_**- Emm, si – estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué paso?**_

_**- Bueno, les informo señorita vitullo y señorita Pujol que estos dos estaban intentando entrar en el bosque sin permiso de los directores o de los supervisores. Pienso que ustedes sabrán por que razón lo hicieron –**_

_**¡¿QUE?! ¡Los chicos habían ido sin nosotras! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber el por que?**_

_**- Seguro irían a buscar algunas ramas para una fogata o algo parecido – intentaba salvarlos de la supervisora, así los dejaba para dai y para mi, de esa si que no se iban a salvar.**_

_**- ¿Esta segura señorita vitullo? –**_

_**- Muy segura – le sonreí **_

_**- Usted, señorita Pujol, ¿esta de acuerdo con la señorita vitullo? –**_

_**Se coloco al lado mío y por suerte, sin que me viera la supervisora, pude codearla.**_

_**- Absolutamente, supervisora –**_

_**- Bueno, entonces… no hay nada por que alarmarse, pueden ir a sus cabañas señores – los fulmino con la mirada y se fue directo a la cabaña de los supervisores.**_

_**Tomamos a los chicos de las camisas y los metimos dentro de la cabaña, los sentamos en la cama de nick y nosotras nos sentamos en la mía.**_

_**- ¿En que estaban pensando? – me pare, no podía estar sentada - ¿Quisieron ir al cementerio sin nosotras?, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? –**_

_**- Es que clara… - repuso nick**_

_**- No, es que nada. No los entiendo, enserio. Creí que habíamos empezado a ser amigos nick… – lo mire y mis ojos se cristalizaron, el me miro con un deje de pena – y vos alf, siempre fuiste mi amigo, ¿Por qué? – bajo la mirada **_

_**- Ustedes no entienden –**_

_**- ¿Qué no entendemos alf? – dai se paro y se coloco a mi lado **_

_**- Ustedes no saben los que paso cuando se fueron – **_

_**- ¿Qué paso? –**_

_**- Cuando se fueron, llego este chico… Mark, el que sabe de todo – alf se detuvo y nosotras asentimos, luego prosiguió – nos pregunto que íbamos a hacer esa tarde, porque todos los chicos iban a jugar un partido de fútbol, le dijimos que teníamos planes pero el insistió y como no nos creía pidió que se los contáramos –**_

_**- No quisimos, en realidad, pero al final nos convenció, y le contamos sobre el cementerio, y obvio… como sabe todo, ya conocía el cementerio, pero dijo que no nos convenía ir – **_

_**- No le hicimos caso, pero el nos contó por que no debíamos ir, no le creímos así que decidimos ir, pero nos descubrió la supervisora. El caso es que si es verdad lo que mark dice, no queremos que ustedes lo vean – finalizo alf**_

_**- Y eso es porque… -**_

_**- ¿Enserio tenemos que contarles? –**_

_**- Si, enserio nick – lo mire fijo esperando una respuesta **_

_**- Bueno, la razón por la cual no queremos que vayan al cementerio es que mark nos contó que hay cuatro lapidas juntas que… -**_

_**El cementerio y el comienzo de los problemas. Parte 2.**_

_- Bueno, la razón por la cual no queremos que vayan al cementerio es que mark nos contó que hay cuatro lapidas juntas que tienen nuestros nombres – abrimos muy grande la boca – pero solo los nombres de pila, el apellido es diferente. El dijo que había una historia, que decía que ellos eran los que vivían antes aquí –_

_- Los Aiola – dije sorprendida _

_- Si, ellos. Dice que murieron en este mismo lugar, y que alguien los enterró en ese cementerio, junto con toda la gente que los Aiola mataron. Todas esas lapidas son de la gente que mataban los Aiola. Y alguien se vengo. La historia también cuenta que ellos cuatro iban a volver en otras personas, y que tal vez tenían el mismo destino –_

_- ¿Ustedes creen que somos nosotros? –_

_- No lo sabemos con seguridad – replico alf – tal vez es solo una broma. Por ahí mark lo invento todo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era verdad. Necesitábamos averiguarlo, decidimos no decirles nada hasta que supiéramos la verdad, no queríamos asustarlas – _

_- Ai, perdón chicos – nos abrazamos los cuatros – ahora hay que averiguarlo de una manera u otra. ¿Qué hora es? –_

_Nick miro su reloj de pulsera, por cierto, nunca lo había visto. Es bastante lindo._

_- Las cinco – nos miramos entre nosotros._

_--_

_Diez minutos después estábamos saliendo de la cabaña en puntitas de pie. Nadie tendría que descubrirnos esta vez. Llegamos al cementerio y empezamos a ver las lapidas, había millones de nombres y apellidos. Eso nos dio esperanzas, no creíamos que los Aiola hubieran matado a tanta gente. Pero uno nunca sabe._

_- Miren – señale hacia delante, se encontraban cuatro lapidas separadas de las demás, pero juntas entre si. _

_Nos acercamos y vimos lo que nos temía,_

_- Clara Aiola, querida madre – leí _

_- Nicholas Aiola, amado esposo – leyó nick_

_- Alfalfa Aiola, magnifico hermano mayor – leyó alf_

_- Y Daiana Aiola, fiel hermana menor – finalizo dai_

_Nos miramos entre si, era verdad. Pero no creíamos esa historia sobre que tendríamos el mismo destino. _

_Igual que como llegamos, salimos del bosque y nos dirigimos a la cabaña de mark. Cuando llegamos nick empezó a golpear la puerta diciendo:_

_- Mark, ábrenos –_

_Unos segundos después mark abrió la puerta. Nos miro con cara de desentendido y nos dejo pasar a su cabaña._

_- Fuimos al cementerio, y vimos las lapidas – le dijo nick sin dejarlo hablar _

_- ¿Enserio? Pensé que era mentira –_

_- ¿Qué pensaste que era mentira? – pregunté_

_- Pensé que era mentira eso de las lapidas, me lo contaron pero nunca lo vi, parece que la historia se repite – rió_

_- ¿De que te reís? – salto daiana, a veces me impresionaba que fuera tan directa, pero, así es como era ella _

_- Que no creo que sea verdad la ultima parte de la historia, chicos, debe ser alguna coincidencia, además los datos no son iguales. Clara y Nicholas Aiola eran marido y mujer, y ustedes no lo son – intercambiamos miradas con nick, nos sonrojamos y volvimos a mirar a mark – y Alfalfa y Daiana Aiola son hermanos, y ustedes tampoco lo son. Además eran una familia del siglo XIX, estaban todos locos y solo vivian por el campo. No tenían las mismas costumbres que en esta época, y tampoco los mismos principios, eran caníbales. Seguramente toda esa gente que mataron fue por alguna causa sin sentido – _

_- Muy bien pensado mark – refuto alf – el tiene razón, no debe ser verdad la ultima parte de la historia, pero si tenemos que descubrir por que tienen nuestros mismo nombres – _

_- ¿Y donde podremos averiguar eso? –_

_- Hay una biblioteca vieja en un pueblo cercano, yo se donde queda – anuncio mark y nos indico como debíamos ir._

_Como recién era martes y todavía nos quedaban tres días de investigación en el campamento, decidimos ir al pueblo el fin de semana. Nuestros padres mandaron una carta con la autorización para que pudiéramos ir el sábado hacia la biblioteca. _

_--_

_- ¿Crees que tengamos suerte y averigüemos algo sobre esa familia? – le pregunte a nick mientras me ataba las zapatillas _

_- No lo se – se puso la chaqueta, esa chaqueta que tanto me gustaba – pero tenemos que intentarlo por lo menos - se quedo callado un momento mientras terminaba de ponerme las zapatillas, cuando termine me levante de la cama y me puse la campera – te queda linda esa campera – me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo _

_- Y a vos te queda linda esa chaqueta – lo mire y note un cierto color bordo en sus mejillas, cuando reaccione me di cuenta que yo no me había ruborizado, y eso era raro. Tal vez ya tenia mas confianza con el…_

_--_

_- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – pregunto dai aburrida apoyándose sobre la puerta del auto _

_- Hago lo mejor que puedo, este auto que me dio la supervisión no es muy fácil de manejar – replico alf _

_Yo solo reí, nick se dio vuelta y nos vio a dai y a mi._

_- Una quejona y una risueña – rió_

_Le saque la lengua y volvió a darse vuelta._

_--_

_- Esta biblioteca me gusta menos que el cementerio –_

_- Shh – calle a dai – no podes decir eso, nos pueden estar escuchando –_

_- Y menos me gusta que estemos separados, es demasiado grande –_

_- Si vamos de a parejas lo vamos a encontrar mas rápido – me di vuelta y dai ya no estaba detrás mío, camine hasta llegar al final de ese pasillo. Estaba todo lleno de pasillos y estantes con libros gruesísimos. Cuando llegue al final de ese estante me choque con alguien y ahogue un grito._

_- Nick, ¿Qué haces acá? –_

_- Alf dijo que lo mejor era separarnos de a uno, ¿y dai? –_

_- No la encuentro –_

_- Bueno, sigamos buscando algún libro y después los buscamos –_

_- Allá mira – miramos lo dos hacia delante _

_**El cementerio y el comienzo de todos los problemas. Parte 3.**_

_- Les decimos que este libro debe tener todos los nombres – repuse por décima vez, daiana y alfalfa no nos creían, por alguna extraña razón_

_- Mira clara, cuando yo me fui al otro pasillo fue porque vi un libro que tal vez nos podría servir mejor –_

_- Si, y me dejaste sola sin avisarme – la fulmine con la mirada _

_- Bueno, la cosa es que después lo perdí de vista –_

_- Yo no encontré nada – repuso alf _

_- Y nosotros les decimos que este libro nos puede servir – dijo nick_

_- ¿Qué es ese libro? –_

_- No lo sabemos – repuse – pero esta lleno de nombres. Solo debemos encontrar una mesa y buscar el apellido Aiola. Allá hay una – señale una mesa, apoye el libro y nos sentamos alrededor._

_Los nombres estaban en orden alfabético, así que fue más fácil encontrarlos. En una esquina de la página encontramos escrito lo siguiente:_

"_Familia Aiola: una familia de cuatro, con un matrimonio de 16 años de duración, un hijo y una hija. Residencia en el bosque Irides, cuatro peones pagos y un ganado bovino. Muertos el 28 de Junio de 1809, en su hogar"_

_- Ya sabíamos que vivían en el mismo lugar donde es el campamento… - comenzó nick_

_- Pero no sabíamos que habían muerto el mismo día que termina el campamento, pero doscientos años antes – nos quedamos tildados mirando el libro por unos segundos._

_- Miren, dice algo mas – señalo dai._

_Todos miramos al final de la redacción y efectivamente decía: "Para información detallada, leer en pagina 45 de 'El libro de los relatos' publicado en 1994"._

_- En cinco minutos cerrará la biblioteca – ¡ai dios! Ya había empezado a odiar al viejo bibliotecario_

_- Tenemos que retirar ese libro – dijo nick y llamo al bibliotecario, cuando llego a nuestro lado, le pregunto - ¿Podemos retirar algún libro? –_

_- Por supuesto, ¿Cuál quieren? –_

_--_

_Durante mas de tres semanas devoramos el libro intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre la leyenda, algo que nos dijera por qué nuestros nombres estaban en esas lápidas. Pero parecía que todo era en vano, el libro era enorme y ya no sabíamos donde buscar._

_Un jueves a la mañana mientras buscábamos unos anfibios con un nombre bastante raro en el lago la profesora de biología nos sorprendió con una noticia. _

_- Chicos - todos alejamos la vista del agua para mirarla - como sabemos que la mayoría deben estar un poco cansados de tanto trabajo y estudio, y sin tener algún descanso - Dai y yo nos miramos, por fin podríamos descansar - decidimos que este sábado se realice en el comedor una especie de baile. ¿Qué les parece? -_

_Todos sonreímos, era una idea genial._

_- Genial - dijimos todos al unísono_

_- Bueno, espero verlos este sábado y ojala que estén muy emocionados. Ahora sigan trabajando, vamos - _

_Todos volvimos a nuestro labor con los peces, pero mucho mas emocionados que antes._

_- Ah, me olvidaba - prosiguió la profesora - tienen que ir con una pareja - nos miró pícara y todos cruzamos nuestras miradas, ¡seria un infierno! De repente mire a Nick y me estaba mirando, como deseaba que me invitara. ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Me sonrío y le sonreí - y el baile estará organizado por los profesores… por cierto - todos miramos atentos, ¿Qué sería esta vez? - es algo elegante - sonrió orgullosa_

_Ese día no pasaron muchas cosas mas, yo solo esperaba que Nick me invitara, aún no se por qué, pero eso quería. Aunque no lo hizo, lo noté un poco extraño pero no lo hizo._

_A la mañana siguiente me despertaron mis tres amigos, ya cambiados, pidiéndome que vaya a desayunar con ellos, a lo que accedí. En la tarde solo hablábamos de la profesora y su decisión de las parejas._

_--_

_- ¡Que mujer terrible! - le dije a los chicos mientras me sentaba en mi cama - ¿Por qué siempre hay que ir con parejas? - Nick se puso colorado pero solo lo vi de reojo, porque miraba a Dai esperando que me diera alguna respuesta sincera._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿queres que yo le de una solución? - asentí mirándola fijo - bueno, a mi tampoco me parece una buena idea eso de las parejas - sonrío y me miro para saber si era suficiente, yo solo le sonríe _

_- Bueno, pero tenemos cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparnos -_

_- Bien dicho Alf - respondí - tenemos que seguir averiguando sobre ese libro. A ver - lo tome de atrás de mi cama y lo comencé a ver, todos me miraban expectantes - no… nada… ESPEREN …- todos me miraron - aquí… - señalé el comienzo de una oración con el dedo y comencé a leer - dicen que la familia Aiola vivía en ese campo porque tenían una misión que cumplir. Un año antes de que el matrimonio se casara, encontraron a una especie de bruja que les dijo su misión y les exigió que tuvieran solo dos hijos, porque si tenían más, todos morirían -_

_- ¿Y?… ¿En que consiste la misión? - preguntó exaltado Alf_

_- Espera, lo tengo que buscar … "para saber sobre la misión debes consultar en leyendas tenebrosas, pagina 68O __" - la busque y cuando la encontré busqué algún indicio de los Aiola, y después de inspeccionar toda la hoja, por fin conseguí mi cometido - la misión de los Aiola era destruir a todas y cada una de las personas que los molestaran. La cumplieron al pie de la letra y terminaron matando a todos sus empleados, pero el hijo de una de las empleadas, decidió tomar venganza y asesinarlos. La leyenda concluye con un enunciado muy particular, cuenta que cuatro personas con los mismos nombres que los Aiola irán a ese campo, y correrán con su misma suerte, pero solo es un decir… - hice una pausa y trague saliva, no levante la mirada por miedo de ver la cara de mis amigos - El caso de los Aiola fue investigado por el detective Stolan, aún vivo, hospedado en una casa a 1km del bosque Iride -_

_- Tenemos que encontrar a ese detective - dijo Dai muy decidida _

_- Si, pero primero hay que dormir - afirmé - y luego hay que resolver el asunto del baile -_

_- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches - saludó Alf con la mano y se fue con Dai hacia su cabaña._

_Luego de que termine de cambiarme, Nick salió del baño y se acostó en su cama. Cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir, pero no pude. No por miedo a lo que decía en el libro, sino, por miedo a que Nick no me invitara al baile. _

_Me di vuelta en la cama mirando hacia el centro de la cabaña y encontré a Nick mirándome. Un poco avergonzado preguntó._

_- ¿No podes dormir? -_

_- No - arrugué la frente _

_- ¿Tenés miedo? - "Siiii, de que no me invites al baile" pensé_

_- No, para nada, no me creo mucho ese cuento de los Aiola -_

_- Yo tampoco - se me quedó mirando y me puso un poco incómoda, pero peor fue lo que dijo - ¿Querés que duerma con vos? - dijo con vos seductora. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y el al ver mi reacción se explicó mejor - digo, por si tenés miedo, pero nada raro eh -_

_¿Por qué no iba a aceptar? No iba a ser nada malo._

_- Ok - le dije y sonreí _

_Se paró lentamente de su cama y se dirigió a la mía. Se acostó y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. El solo rió. Me parecía rara su propuesta, y más la forma en que la hizo. Tal vez querría comenzar algún juego para invitarme al baile. Dios, caía de a poco. Este chico me tiene hipnotizada y no me doy cuenta. ¡Obvio que quiero que me invite al baile!. Y cuando apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí una sensación rara. De pronto, su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pelo._

_- ¿Enserio no te podes dormir por miedo? - hablaba despacio y muy dulcemente, su voz me daba mas sueño, definitivamente tenía un don especial _

_- Enserio -_

_- No te creo -_

_- Bueno, tendrás que creerme, porque es la verdad - si, es la verdad…_

_- Clara -_

_- ¿Si? - a estas alturas hablaba mas para adentro que para afuera, de un momento hacia otro sentía mucho sueño, Nick hablaba entre susurros y no podía resistir la sensación de querer cerrar los ojos._

_- ¿Queres ir al baile conmigo? - susurro en mi oído_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y horas después agradecí a Dios que él no pudiera verme. Me tranquilicé y contesté lo obvio._

_- Por supuesto Nick - levanté mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos, el solo sonreía victorioso._

_Era la primera vez que me encontraba en esa situación con alguien. Y no solo porque nunca había dormido con un chico, sino por lo que sentía por Nick. Era algo tan fuerte, y casi no lo conocía, todo era muy raro… pero muy lindo a la vez. _

_Volví a hundir mi cabeza en el pecho de Nick, aspiré su perfume otra vez, esta vez me paralizó, ya que lo sentía mas que en cualquier momento. Dios, era exquisito. Esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios._


	8. La aclaración de sentimientos

**La aclaración de sentimientos. Parte 1.**

Unos rayos de luz entraron por la ventana y me levanté. Nick seguía dormido y la verdad que se veía muy tierno. Estirando una mano atrapé el despertador y me fije la hora, era temprano, así que decidí no despertarlo, tal vez querría seguir durmiendo.

Tomé las sabanas y me deshice de ellas, pero cuando estaba por salir de la cama siento una mano en mi cintura. Mire hacia bajo y lo vi. con los ojos entrecerrados y arrugando la boca.

Hice un amague de terminar de salir de la cama, pero el no me dejó. Todavía tomándome de la cintura me volvió a acostar con una facilidad increíble.

- Buenos días - solamente dijo, mirándome fijo, ¡que loca que estaba por él!

- Buenos días - respondí sonrojándome

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté ayer? -

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? - le sonreí pícara

- No tengo ganas de ir a desayunar - dijo unos segundos después de que nos quedáramos mirando

- Yo tampoco, me quiero quedar acá -

- Alguien podría sospechar -

- Oh, tienes razón - me levanté desesperada pero él ni se movió

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿No recuerdas que esa es mi cama? - lo miré extrañada desde el centro de la cabaña

- Esta bien, esta bien - se levantó decepcionado y se dirigió al baño cabizbajo

- Espera Nick - levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa y me miró

- Si… ¿Qué pasa? -

- Tengo una duda - se acercó a mi - ¿Por qué esta reacción de repente? - me miró y frunció el ceño… no entendía nada - digo… ¿por qué de repente esta "atracción" hacia mi? - dije representando las comillas con los dedos

- Ehm… - se sonrojó un poco - por nada en especial… solo lo mismo de siempre - ahora la que no entendía era yo - ya lo sabrás en el baile. Ah, voy a estar toda la tarde en la cabaña de los chicos con Alf, y Dai me dijo que vendría aquí… para arreglarnos y eso -

Sin dejar que contestara se metió apurado en el baño, me cambié y salí disparada al comedor, después de desayunar fui a mi cabaña con Dai y le conté lo que había pasado.

-… No lo puedo creer. Es muy tierno Clari - me dijo Dai cuando terminé

- Si, lo se - me puse colorada - pero… ¡mira la hora que es! - exclamé revisando mi reloj - debemos prepararnos, el baile es en dos horas -

Comenzamos a vestirnos. Dai estaba muy linda, tenia un vestido azul, un poco escotado, y hasta las rodillas, el pelo lo había dejado suelto y natural, como le gusta a ella. Y se puso zapatos y un collar que combinaba con su vestimenta.

En cuanto a mi, me había puesto un vestido rojo, que resaltaba mi pelo rubio, también un poco escotado, y un poco más corto que el de Dai. Luego de probar miles de peinados, decidí dejarme el pelo suelto, y le hice unos rulos en las puntas, ya que era muy lacio.

Ya estábamos listas, solo faltaba que llegaran los chicos.

- Parece que últimamente vos y Nick son muy unidos - dijo Dai para romper la tensión que teníamos por la espera

La miré, su afirmación era bastante sincera, la verdad que las cosas habían cambiado, desde que nos volvimos a reconciliar que sé que no solo es un simple amigo. Además, con toda la investigación sobre esta famosa familia, estábamos todo el día juntos.

- Si, puede ser - sonreí y me puse colorada

Dai me miró victoriosa, sabía que esas cosas me incomodaban un poco. Pero para que no replicara sobre el asunto, le mandé una indirecta.

- Y tu y Alfie también - le sonreí

- Mmm… - titubeó un momento - puede ser - desvió la mirada para no verme a los ojos - ¡CONTAME TODO YA! - le supliqué, lo pensó y cuando estaba por contarme tocaron la puerta.

Me levanté y fui a abrir con total naturalidad. Pero cuando abrí noté a Alf sonriendo y a Nick con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

- Hola Clari - me saludó Alf

- ¿Y a este qué le paso? - le dije señalando a Nick que volvió a la realidad

- Eheh… estás hermosa - me dijo con un deje de ternura

- Gracias - me sonrojé y los dos lo notaron - bueno, vamos. ¡Dai! -

Me di vuelta y le hice una seña con la mano para que me acompañara, se levanto y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Cuando llegamos muchas miradas se posaron en nosotros, me pasaba a menudo en el campamento cuando entraba con Nick a algún lado, y me ponía un poco incómoda.

- Tranquila, algún día se van a acostumbrar a nuestra belleza - bromeó Nick

- Ja-ja, muy gracioso. ¿A ustedes les parece que estamos muy elegantes pa…? - gire para escuchar la respuesta de Alf y de Dai, pero no estaban allí. Me encogí de hombros - ¿Y si nos divertimos? -

- Eso sería genial - contestó Nick

Estuvimos bailando por mas de una hora. Nick era muy divertido, sobre todo porque era muy duro.

- ¡Podes hacer música pero no podes seguir el compás! - le grité por todo el ruido que había

- Bueno… es que bailar es mi debilidad -

- Sólo sígueme - le dije y le sonreí

El sonrió y comenzó a bailar conmigo. Cada vez estábamos mas cerca, la música movida hacía que además de bailar, saltáramos un poco. Y cuando estábamos lo más cerca posible, comenzó una canción lenta que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Nick me miró fijo, me tomo por la cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

**La aclaración de sentimientos. Parte 2.**

Bailábamos al compás de una canción hermosa, una canción que me había demostrado que la vida no era aburrida, que en la vida pasan cosas emocionantes.

Mientras bailábamos, Nick susurraba la letra en mi oído, se la sabía de memoria.

- I been missing you, it's true - cantaba

Cuando la canción terminó, Nick no me soltó, entonces yo tampoco lo hice. Pasaron tres canciones lentas, pero nunca una igual a la primera.

En el instante en que la última terminó, quité mi cabeza del hombro de Nick, pero seguía aferrando mis manos detrás de su nuca, y el cada vez me acercaba más hacia su cuerpo con sus manos en mi cintura.

- Quiero que sepas algo - dijo luego de que nos miráramos unos segundos a los ojos

- ¿Qué? - pregunté, estaba ansiosa, pero decidí mostrarme calmada

- Desde el día que te vi en el concierto que me tenés hipnotizado. Al principio pensé que sería como cualquier chica que me parecía linda en un concierto, pero cuando te volví a ver en el colegio, supe que era diferente. Realmente se me partía el corazón cuando me ignorabas, y ahora que nos conocemos mejor, creo llegar a poder decir que… que te quiero mucho - me sonrió

Durante todo su discurso, mi corazón quiso salir de mi pecho y entregarse completamente a él. Mis expectativas crecieron, no era la única que se sentía así. Además, el me quería mucho. Sabía que era muy pronto para un "te amo" y que yo tampoco sería capaz de decirlo en ese momento, pero con un "te quiero mucho" mi alma se llenó de dicha.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Nick - solo pude decir.

Y en ese momento, sin dudarlo, nos besamos. Ese beso fue incomparable, no era como los demás. Obvio, había tenido un par de novios, y he dado besos, pero nunca he recibido uno como el de Nick. Era como si me complementara, sus labios eran dulces, y besaba de una manera muy suave, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para besarnos. Luego de que nos separamos, intenté encontrar algún indicio en los ojos de Nick para saber si era real, o si solo era un sueño.

- No estas soñando hermosa - me dijo

Parecía como si adivinara mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Me puse en puntitas para mirar sobre sus hombros y vi a Dai y a Alf sonriéndome desde la barra. Hundí mi cabeza en el pecho de Nick y aspiré su perfume. Me volvía loca.

Esos dos minutos que estuvimos abrazados fueron mágicos. Pero obvio, algo tenía que arruinarlo. Cuando nos disponíamos a ir hacia la barra tomados de la mano, escuchamos una voz familiar. Rodamos los ojos y nos dimos vuelta, no podía ser que siempre nos molestara.

- Nick, tengo una amiga para presentarte. Ella puede ser tu pareja hasta que termine esta noche - dijo Micaela sin prestarme atención

Nick estaba incrédulo, no entendía nada. me miró extrañado y le contesto a Micaela.

- Pero… yo ya tengo pareja. Invité a Clara -

- Bueno… - dijo sin darle importancia - pero Vero se muere por conocerte. Mai, anda a buscarla - le dijo a su amiga, que salió disparada y en menos de dos segundos volvió con una chica, de cabello rubio enrulado y ojos marrones - Ella es Vero. Veri, él es el chico del que te hable -

No entendíamos nada. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que Nick no necesitaba pareja? ¿No nos habrán visto bailando y… besándonos?

- Hola Nick - dijo Vero y lo miró enamorada

Tosí sonoramente para que me vieran, pero no lo hicieron. Esto iba a ser difícil.

- Perdón - dije y me miraron las tres con un deje de asco - pero Nick esta conmigo, no se si se dieron cuenta -

- Pero a Nick no le importas - dijo Maira

- Si me importa - dijo Nick un poco enojado y aferró suavemente mi mano con la suya- … y mucho -

- Con Verónica te vas a divertir un montón, te lo digo - aseguró Micaela - vamos, ¡vayan a bailar! - y de un momento para el otro, Maira y Micaela los tomaron a los dos, haciendo que Nick me soltara la mano y los llevaron a la mitad de la pista.

Me quedé ahí parada, hasta que las dos tontitas volvieron.

- ¿Qué hicieron? - les dije

- Nada que te interese boba - me sobraron y se fueron

Intenté encontrar a Nick por algún lado, pero me fue imposible, había mucha gente. Me dirigí decepcionada hacia la barra, y me senté al lado de Dai.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Nick? - me preguntó preocupada

- Bailando con Verónica - hice una mueca de asco y baje la cabeza

- ¿Quién es esa? -

- No se, una amiga de Maira y Micaela -

- Ya va a volver, seguramente no puede salir de la pista, esta lleno de gente -

Le di una mirada algo cansada a Dai, y me extrañó no ver a Alf.

- ¿Y Alfie? -

- Solo fue al baño -

- Creo que yo voy a hacer lo mismo - le dije sin ganas

- Yo te acompaño -

Fuimos al baño y cuando volvimos estaba Alf esperándonos. Me acompañaron a mi cabaña y volvieron al comedor.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada. Me quedé unos minutos sentada en mi cama, sumida en mis pensamientos, pero sin poder oírlos. Luego de un rato, me resigné y comencé a desatar los botones pequeños al costado de mi vestido. No me iba a cambiar en el baño, total… Nick no vendría en una horas, seguro estaba ocupado con Vero.

Cuando terminé de desabrochar los botones me disponía a bajar el vestido, hasta que escuché el ruido de la puerta y me tapé un poco.

Nick entró por la puerta y al verme en esas condiciones se sorprendió y se dio vuelta.

- Perdón - dijo, estaba algo avergonzada, todavía podía verse una parte de mi espalda por el costado del vestido - no me di cuenta, si quieres voy afuera para que termines de cambiarte - se acercó a la puerta

- No, espera - tomé una bata que había al pie de mi cama y me cubrí - ya esta - se dio vuelta despacio

- ¿Querés que me cambie en el baño? - preguntó

- Si, sería lo mejor -

Al terminar de cambiarme decidí acostarme. Me quedé unos minutos mirando el techo y luego vi. que Nick salía del baño, ya cambiado. Me desilusioné por no poder volver a verlo con ese traje negro y esa camisa blanca que le encajaban a la perfección.

- Quiero que sepas que con Verónica no pasó nada - dijo parado frente a su cama, mirándome

Me puse de costado y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi codo.

- Esta bien, te creo -

- Quise ir a buscarte pero no pude salir por entre la gente -

- Ya te lo dije… te creo - le sonreí y me di vuelta

Mirando la pared, intenté dormir.

**La aclaración de sentimientos. Parte 3.**

**Narra Nick:**

No me muy convencido con sus palabras, sabía que a Clara le molestaba que me halla ido con Verónica, pero después de todo, yo no quería que ese pasara. Solo esperaba que supiera lo que siento cuando estoy con ella.

**Flash back:**

Nos besamos. Sentir sus dulces labios me estremeció un poco. Sabía, desde que la vi, que no era igual que las demás. Sabía que algo más había, y ese beso me lo confirmó. Lo único que quería hacer, después de estar en el baile con ella, era llegar a la cabaña, tomar una hoja y un papel, y escribir miles de canciones sobre lo que sentí en ese beso.

Pero luego de nuestra felicidad tenían que llegar ellas dos (pasó todo lo de la conversación).

Me sentía incómodo bailando con Verónica. Ella se me acercaba seductoramente y sólo me provocaba asco. Decidí bailar por lo menos una canción con ella y luego volver con Clara.

Cuando la canción terminó di media vuelta y fui hacia la barra, pero…

- ¡No! Espera… - me dijo una vez detrás de mí

Me di vuelta y Verónica tenía una mirada entre suplicante y seductora.

- ¿Qué pasa? - trataba de no ser descortés, después de todo… era una mujer

- Que quiero que te quedes conmigo -

- Pero yo estoy con Clara, ¿es que ninguna de ustedes lo va a entender? -

- ¡JA! - río - me vas a decir que esa chirusa con la que estabas es tu pareja. Es muy poco para vos -

- ¡No digas eso! - me estaba enojando un poco - ella es perfecta para mi - siempre lo había pensado, pero nunca lo había dicho. Y sonó tan verdadero, que hasta yo mismo quedé impresionado.

Verónica se dio cuenta del mal comentario que había hecho y solo atinó a disculparse.

- Bueno… lo siento - bajo la cabeza - pero… ¿hoy te podrías quedar conmigo? -

Mire hacia la barra, por encima de la gente, y no había rastros de ninguno de los chicos. Solo serían unos minutos, porque ya pensaba irme, así que accedí.

Cuando me cansé mucho de Verónica, y cuando al fin pude deshacerme de ella, fui hacia la barra, pero no encontré a nadie conocido. Miré hacia la pista y vi a Dai y a Alf bailando muy emocionadas y … muy juntos. Sonriendo decidí no interrumpirlos, y deduje que Clara ya estaría en la cabaña.

El salir del comedor, dejar de escuchar esa música ruidosa, y respirar un poco de aire me purificaron. Con las manos en el bolsillo fui hasta la cabaña. Por suerte estaba cerca, ya estaba un poco cansado.

Cuando entré por la puerta vi un espectáculo que me aceleró el corazón. Clara estaba parada en el medio de la cabaña con el vestido desabrochado. El ver el costado de su espalda me provocó una sensación que no había sentido antes. De repente un impulso de ir y volver a besarla como en el baile, pero con mas intensidad, y de tocar su espalda me invadieron. Me di vuelta para que se fueran, y para no incomodarla, pero no resulto, seguían ahí. Me disculpé y me fui al baño.

Cuando terminé de ponerme el pijama me miré al espejo, notaba un poco de felicidad en mi mirada, mas allá del cansancio. No iba a pedirle a Clara que fuera mi novia, por lo menos no por ahora, para no apresurar mucho las cosas, a menos que ella así lo quisiera.

Sonreí enamorado y volvió a mi cabeza la escena de hacía unos minutos.

**Fin del flash back.**

El impulso siguió latiente, incluso después de decirle una pocas palabras, y de acostarme. Pero ya lo arreglaría en la mañana.

**Narra Clara**

Abrí mis ojos a mi pesar. No sabía si quería hablar con Nick. Pero me moría por verlo y por besarlo.

Me senté en la cama aún tapada y miré a mi derecha, Nick estaba sentado en la suya, y me miraba con ternura.

- Me encantas cuando te despertás - me sonrió

- Si, seguro… - rodé los ojos - debo ser divina -

- No… enserio - se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

Yo sólo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiré su perfume… me encantaba hacer eso. El me abrazó con un brazo y me acarició el pelo con el otro.

**Narra Nick**

¡EL IMPULSO SE HACIA MAS GRANDE! NO PODÍA AGUANTAR MÁS

**Narra Clara**

De repente me tomó de la pera, alzó mi cabeza para que lo mire a los ojos y me besó. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a mis reacciones hacia sus besos y sabia que me tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a acostumbrarme. De un momento para el otro me olvidé de Verónica y de que Nick me dejo "sola" en el baile. Ahora, solo éramos, el, yo… y nuestros labios.

Este beso fue diferente al anterior, fue mas intenso. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, Nick recorrió toda mi columna vertebral con su dedo índice, haciendo que un escalofrío vaya a la par de él. Lo separé y lo miré a los ojos.

**Narra Nick**

AI NO… ¡NO LE GUSTÓ PARA NADA!

**Narra Clara**

- No puedo - dije sin más preámbulos.

Nick me miró extrañado, esperando otra respuesta.

- Antes de caer en tu tentación tienes que explicarme por qué me dejaste sola - además de eso, también me tenía intrigada por qué me había tocado la espalda, pero ya habría tiempo para eso

- Clara, ya sabes que no me interesa Verónica -

- Entonces, ¿por qué accediste a bailar con ella? -

- Técnicamente, yo no accedí - me levanté y lo mire con odio

- Agrr, eres … eres… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy? - dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi

- Eres despreciable, ni siquiera puedes explicarme por qué te fuiste con esa.. ¡CUALQUIERA! - estaba molesta

No se por qué reaccionaba así, después de todo, Nick no era mi novio. Pero ese impulso de que fuera solo mío me dominaba en ese momento.

- Ok Ok. Te voy a contar la verdad - bajo la cabeza y se sentó en mi cama

- Bien, eso era lo que quería saber - me senté en la suya

Nick levantó la cabeza y me miró. Casi me dejé hipnotizar por sus ojos marrones, pero por suerte me controlé y no caí en la tentación.

- Apenas terminó la primer canción me quise ir. Pero ella no me dejó - yo lo escuchaba atentamente - luego me dijo que eras una chirusa y yo me enoje. Miré a la barra y no estabas - "me había ido al baño" pensé - entonces, decidí quedarme un tiempo más con Verónica. No fue por nada en particular, sino que … - suspiró - pensé que vos te habías ido. Cuando realmente me cansé de la imbécil esa, vine aquí, y esa es toda la historia - bajó la cabeza una vez mas

Me senté a su lado, y lo abrasé. Me había dicho la verdad, y eso era lo que contaba.

- Bueno, te creo… pero no te quiero ver nunca más con Verónica - levantó la cabeza, me sonrió y volvió a besarme, dejándome estupefacta.


	9. El viejo detective

**El viejo detective. Parte 1.**

- (…) igual, te digo, yo no la vi más desde el sábado - le conté a Dai mientras desayunábamos en el comedor.

Había muy pocas personas levantadas, y esas pocas eran las que estaban desayunando en el mismo lugar que nosotras. Ninguno de los chicos estaba levantado, así que aprovechamos para hablar cosas de chicas.

- Bueno - dije al fin - pero no hablemos más de Verónica, por favor. Quiero que me cuentes lo que no pudiste decirme el sábado pasado. Ya pasó una semana y todavía no lo largas, quiero la verdad -

- ¿Cómo te fue esta semana con Nick? - preguntó Dai como si no me hubiera escuchado

Le di una mirada que la hizo reaccionar.

- Vamos Dai, ¡contame! -

- Esta bien, esta bien. Bueno, así como vos y Nick se hicieron muy cercanos, nosotros también. No se si alguna vez te diste cuenta, pero desde primer grado que me gusta Alf - abrí los ojos bien grandes y me atraganté con una tostada

Tosí un poco, y Dai me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Nunca me había dado cuenta! - chillé y por suerte nadie me escuchó

- ¡Que ciega sos! Toda la vida fue mas que un amigo. Y ese sentimiento creció en este campamento. No se, creo que tiene algo de magia este lugar, no quiero irme -

- Si - suspiré - ya se terminó la primer mitad, y la verdad que me gusta estar acá investigando. Es mucho mejor que tener historia - bufé

- Ajam - seguimos comiendo y decidimos no darle muchas mas vueltas al asunto

Cuando estábamos por terminar nuestros desayunos, vemos que alguien se nos acerca. Nos sorprendió saber quien era.

- Hola chicas -

- Ah, hola Mark - saludamos

- ¿Qué hacían? - preguntó

- Nada, solo desayunábamos - lo miré sin entender - ¿pasa algo Mark? -

- Ehm… si - dijo sin titubear y se sentó a mi lado - estuve investigando sobre la leyenda, y encontré que en… -

- Ya lo sabemos Mark - interrumpió Dai - fuimos a la biblioteca que nos dijiste, y en un libro encontramos todo, hasta el detective que siguió la causa. Hoy cuando se levanten los chicos vamos a ir a verlo -

- ¡Tienen que ir a verlo YA! - exclamó

- Pero… ¿hay algún problema? - pregunté algo asustada

- No, solo que no podemos esperar a que se despierten. No creo que el hombre sea muy "acogedor" -

- Bueno, iré a ponerle una nota en la cabaña a Nick -

- Y yo una a Alf - nos levantamos y nos fuimos

Llegué a la cabaña y Nick estaba dormido como un bebé, quise despertarlo, pero no tenía sentido. Tomé un papel y le escribí una nota. Luego, salí disparada hacia la casa de ese detective con Dai y Mark.

**Narra Nick **

Me desperté con un ruido. Una puerta se cerró y deduje que era la de la cabaña, pero decidí no levantarme porque supuse que era Clara, tal vez se iría a desayunar.

Estuve unos segundos titubeando en la cama, y luego el impulso de besarla y volver a tocar su espalda volvió, me levanté apresuradamente y me vestí.

Disparado salí al comedor, pero no sin antes pasar por la cabaña de los chicos, de donde salió Alf y me acompañó.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, había unas pocas personas sentadas, pero ninguna de ellas eran las chicas. Salimos afuera para ver si andaban por ahí, pero no estaban por ningún lado. Comenzamos a buscarlas, fuimos al lago, a todas las cabañas, pero no había resultado.

- ¿Y si vamos al cementerio? - preguntó luego de un rato Alf

- Si, sería lo mejor -

Pero tampoco tuvimos resultado, en el cementerio no estaban. Entonces dedujimos que estarían en la casa de ese detective. Después de todo, hoy lo íbamos a ver, pero nos sorprendió que se fueran sin nosotros.

Caminando despacio, nos dirigimos hacia el norte, en dirección a la casa de Stolan. Estaba bastante cerca, pero a pie parecía más. Cuando llegamos escuchamos unos gritos de un hombre, palideciendo, nos acercamos a la puerta.

**Narra Clara**

- Dios, caminar tanto me está matando - exclamé exhausta

- Tranquila, ya casi llegamos - dijo Mark, que iba al frente

Visualizamos una casa grande, hecha toda de madera. El patio parecía el de una casa abandonada. El pasto crecía por encima de nuestras rodillas, y los jazmines estaban marchitos. No nos gustó nada, pero sólo seguimos a Mark.

- Hola, ¿hay alguien? - exclamó tocando la puerta

Un hombre menudo abrió la puerta y nos miró con curiosidad, tenía los parpados caídos y un aspecto horrible. Una joroba ocupaba más de la mitad de su espalda, y los anteojos simulaban tener mucho aumento. Ni hablar de su barba blanca, era más larga que sus hombros.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son? - salté del susto cuando lo escuché hablar, ese hombre realmente gritaba mucho, seguramente era algo sordo

- Nosotros estamos en un campamento a unos metros de aquí - se apresuró a decir Mark. A veces me impresionaba que un chico bajito, con anteojos y con unos pocos amigos (suena a que soy re forra xD) pudiera ser tan astuto - donde hace muchos años vivían los Aiola - el viejo abrió los ojos grandes, y nos dio un poco de miedo

- Entren, entren - repitió cincuenta veces y accedimos

Nos sentamos en unos sillones que había en el living, la casa no era mucho mejor por dentro que por afuera, pero algo es algo. Sin dejarnos contestar se dirigió a la cocina a prepararnos un poco de té.

Consternada, sentada en ese roto sillón susurré.

- Esto no me gusta nada - y Dai me miró

**El viejo detective. Parte 2.**

El menudo señor volvió a aparecerse en la sala, y parecía no haber escuchado mi comentario. Nos dio el té, pero ninguno quiso tomarlo.

El señor tenía mas aspecto de mago loco que de detective, pero tal vez podría ayudarnos a averiguar que es lo que pasaba.

- Señor Stolan - empecé notando que ninguno iba a hablar - puede decirnos algo sobre el caso -

No me di cuenta y hable bastante bajo, bueno, bastante bajo para el señor, porque para mi no resultó así.

- ¿Cómo hija? -

- Que si sabe algo del caso - intenté levantar un poco más la voz pero el seguía sin escucharme

- No entiendo, habla mas fuerte -

- ¡Que si sabe algo del caso! - cada vez hablaba más fuerte, pero el hombre tenia un SEVERO daño en los oídos… porque todavía no lograba entenderme

- ¿COMO DICES NIÑA? - grito a los cuatro vientos y antes de que se abriera la puerta, le grité enfadada

- ¡¡QUE SI SABE ALGO DEL CASO!! - Nick y Alf interrumpieron en la sala

- Escuchamos gritos - explicó Nick - pensamos que había pasado algo

- No, solo estábamos hablando con el señor - Alf se sento al lado de Dai y Nick al lado mío, cuando lo hizo le susurré al oído - … y es un poco sordo - el sonrió

- Bueno niña, si preguntas sobre el caso se mucho… - se acomodó en el sillón individual en el que estaba sentado, como si se preparara para contar una larga historia. Todos rodamos los ojos, íbamos a estar mucho tiempo allí - ¿ustedes ya saben sobre la leyenda? -

- Si sabemos - se apresuró a decir Mark

- Bueno, entonces no hay necesidad de contarla - suspiré - pero yo tengo más información que la que esta en los libros de la vieja biblioteca. He investigado el misterio durante veinte años, veinte largos años, y hace unos pocos meses descubrí el final. Estaba impresionado… por fin había descubierto todo el enigma … - abrimos los ojos bien grandes.

Tomo un sorbo de té.

- Estaba sentado en este mismo sillón hace dos meses para ser exactos - comenzó a relatar, como si siguiera viviendo ese momento - cuando tomé uno de mis libros de la Universidad. Nunca los había vuelto a leer, pero ese día por alguna extraña razón, sentí el impulso de volver a sentirme dentro de ellos. Ya había oscurecido, realmente, era bastante tarde en la noche, pero a mi no me importaba. Tomé un libro titulado "Los enigmas de los detectives" un poco irónico supongo, pero con grandes verdades. El libro cuenta que cuando uno vive solo para una investigación, sus propios misterios salen a la luz, sus propios enigmas. Hace cinco años perdí a mi esposa - nuestro semblante detonó tristeza, pero él no lo notó, tenía la vista perdida en un punto fijo, más allá de la mesita ratona que se encontraba entre los sillones - y luego noté que la descuidé. Estaba días y noches pensando en los Aiola, pensando por qué habían ocurrido tantos asesinatos, y concluyendo con el de ellos mismos. Y… Cuando estaba enterrándola - unas amargas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, yo me aferré a Nick, abrasándolo fuertemente y el me rodeó con su brazo - justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de cuan aislada estaba de mi vida. Por pensar tanto en ese maldito caso, deje de pensar en ella. Estos cinco años me propuse averiguar el enigma, en su memoria, no por nada había dejado de besarla, y de tenerla, de poder ver sus ojos y saber que no había nada mas en el mundo. Luego de otros años más de investigación estaba consternado, con la idea fija de que me moriría sin saberlo. Hasta que leí el libro, hasta que lo leí otra vez. En ese momento me di cuenta que la vida no tiene rodeos, que si los Aiola fueron asesinados, por algo tendría que haber sido, y terminé pensando que mi conclusión era acertada. El hijo de la tercer ama de llaves que asesinaron, los asesino a ellos. Sin piedad. Pero esas eran otra épocas. Creo que ustedes querrán saber si les va a pasar lo mismo - preguntó y nos miró por primera vez desde que comenzó su relato. Todos asentimos, y el continuó, perdido más allá de la mesita - no lo creo - todos suspiramos aliviados, y él se dio cuenta - nunca lo creí. El hijo de la ama de llaves, Steve, era un chico simpático, según dicen. Al principio nunca pensé que podría matar a los Aiola, hasta que supe el cariño que le tenía a su madre. Cuando la mataron estaba devastado, cualquiera esta devastado si matan a algún ser querido. Se volvió malvado, algo que no era muy particular en él. Y aunque el no lo admitió, yo sabía que él los había asesinado. Por si quieren saberlo, escapó. Algunas veces siento que yo lo dejé escapar, aunque es irónico, porque nunca pude conocerlo. Antes de irse, le juró a todo el pueblo que si volvían cuatro personas iguales a los Aiola, recibirían su merecido, el mismo volvería a matarlo. Suena un poco absurdo, ya que debe de haber pasado a otra vida hace mucho tiempo, y se debe haber mudado millones de veces, tenía esa obsesión - se paró en seco y por unos minutos no habló más.

Parecía que había terminado, pero ni nos avisó. Impaciente, me separé un poco de Nick y me acerque al viejo, que había estado gritando todo el relato, dejándonos un poco sordos. Fuerte y claro, le pregunté.

- ¿USTED QUIERE DECIR QUE NO NOS VAN A MATAR? - estaba algo asustada por su respuesta.

El viejo sacó sus ojos celestes de cualquier cosa que estuvo mirando más allá, y me clavó la mirada. De repente todo su sufrimiento fue transmitido hacia mi. El pobre hombre había sufrido la muerte de su mujer, eso debería afectarlo. Pero tenía un deje de felicidad en la mirada, ya que sabía que había descubierto el enigma, en memoria a su esposa.

- No **l**o creo niña - concluyó luego de pensarlo unos segundos - los rumores en los pueblos no siempre son acertados. Nadie supo que Steve se refería a que si cuatro personas que asesinaran a la gente sin razón alguna, volverían, recibirían su merecido. Lo que quiero decir, es que ustedes no son como los Aiola. La mayoría de la gente interpreta esa estúpida leyenda como si cuatro personas con el mismo nombre que los Aiola vuelven los asesinarán. Pero solo son historias absurdas niña, tienes que estar tranquila, nadie va a asesinarte -

Suspiramos.

- Ah, pero… - replicó - ustedes son cinco -

- Oh - dijo Mark - no no. Ellos son Clara, Nicholas, Daiana y Alfalfa. Mi nombre es Mark, yo solo soy un amigo. Escuché la leyenda y les avisé a los chicos.

- Ah, ya veo - dijo el viejo - ¿algo más que quieran saber? -

Nadie contestó, pero yo tuve la impresión de que debíamos saber algo más.

- Si - dije y todos me miraron - queremos que nos muestre todo lo que tenga sobre el caso -


	10. El bailarin

**El bailarín. Parte 1.**

Durante dos horas enteras nos quedamos escuchando al viejo. Terminó siendo bastante simpático, más allá de los gritos que pegaba. Nos mostró toda la información que poseía y todos llegamos a su misma conclusión, la leyenda era una mentira.

Volvimos riendo al campamento, total, no pasaba nada. Todo estaba bien, y todo gracias a Mark, que nos avisó sobre la biblioteca. Dai, Alf y Nick iban hablando entretenidos de Dios vaya a saber que cosa, así que aproveché el momento para agradecerle.

- Ey Mark - me acerqué a él ya que iba un poco mas adelante - gracias - le sonreí

El me devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

- No fue nada -

- No enserio, realmente estábamos preocupados por esto, y después de que supimos todo lo que decía en la biblioteca, nos quedamos más tranquilos -

- Bueno, pero yo fui quien les dijo sobre la leyenda… no tendría que haber… -

- No - lo interrumpí - esta bien. Tu solo le comentaste algo a los chicos -

- Si, seguro -

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y hablarle de otra cosa.

- Así que… ¿entraste este año al colegio? -

- No, voy con ustedes desde primer grado - dijo un poco avergonzado

- Oh, perdón - exclamé - creo que nunca me había dado cuenta -

- Si… no frecuentamos la misma gente -

- ¿Tan popular soy que no reconozco a mis propios compañeros? - bromeé y el rió

- No, pero la gente te conoce más de lo que crees -

- ¿Enserio? -

- Si, lo hacen. De hecho… yo te he notado mu… - en ese momento sentí una mano rodearme mi cintura

- ¿Y? ¿ahora estás tranquila linda? - preguntó Nick y me regaló una de sus seductoras sonrisas

Me dieron ganas de besarlo, pero Mark estaba a nuestro lado, así que no lo hice.

- Si, bastante - me abrazó por los hombros y yo me aferré a su cintura - ¿Qué me decías Mark? -

- Nada - contestó apenado - no tiene importancia - se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó más rápido.

Nick y yo nos quedamos atrás hablando, era tan tierno.

- ¡NO! - exclamé - sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas -

- Pero estoy preparando una para ti - hizo un puchero

- Ai, no me puedo resistir a tus pucheros - rió

- Entonces… a más tardar, en dos semanas tendrás tu sorpresa -

- Me muero por saber que es - dije emocionada - pero… ¿por qué tanto tiempo? -

- Porque cuesta organizarla hermosa - me besó

El miércoles por la mañana, mientras Dai y yo desayunábamos paso algo extraño. Alf entró por la puerta sonriendo y mostrando todos los dientes. Sabíamos que tenía un buen día. Comencé a mirarlo, siempre lo veía como un hermano, pero sus ojos celestes y su pelo colorado hacían una sinfonía con su cara, y no esta de más decir que se nota su bien formada espalda.

Cuando me di cuenta en lo que estaba pensando me dio un poco de asco, era como hacerle un estudio a Derek. Además creo que andaba en algo con Dai, o eso creía hasta ese día.

- Hola chicas - saludó cuando llego hasta donde estábamos sentadas

- Hola Alfie - le sonreí

- Hola Alf - dijo Dai y se puso colorada

Sin dejarme tiempo de procesarlo, Alf se inclinó un poco (ya que era alto) y le dio un beso en los labios a Dai. Luego se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que notaron mi presencia, y se giraron a verme.

Mi cara estaba tan pálida que mis labios no se notaban, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. ¡No podía creerlo!. Era como ver a dos hermanos o a dos primos besándose. ¡Peor! A tus hermanos o a tus primos besándose.

- ¿De que me perdí? - pregunté impresionada

- Oh Clari, pensé que ya lo habías deducido - Dai me tomó la mano mientras Alf se sentaba a su lado

- Sabes que no soy buena para deducir esas cosas - me puse colorada y todos reímos - me parece bien que estén juntos - les sonreí - me parece perfecto, la cosa es que mis ojos se acostumbren y dejen de verlos como hermanos - volvimos a reír - bueno - dije - voy a buscar a Nick, hoy cuando me fui de la cabaña estaba dormido. Duerme bastante ese chico -

Los saludé y fui hacia la cabaña. Cuando camine unos metros sentí que alguien me tomaba suavemente del brazo, pensando que era Nick me di vuelta, pero no era el.

- Hola Mark - le sonreí

- Hola Clara - titubeo un poco, yo ya le iba a preguntar algo para matar el silencio, pero el habló antes - te quería preguntar si…

- Si… -

- Si querrías ir alguna vez a mi cabaña - creo que mi cara no lo ayudó mucho - digo… porque se que te interesó eso de la leyenda, y parece que te gustan los misterios… -

- Si, así es -

- Bueno, yo tengo miles de misterios almacenados en mi cabeza, y te los podría contar alguna vez, se que te gustarían -

- Ok - asentí emocionada - sería genial -

- Bueno… entonces no vemos. Que decís… ¿mañana después del almuerzo? -

- Seguro, mañana en tu cabaña - le sonreí

- Chao - me saludó con la mano

Saludándolo yo también me dirigí a mi cabaña. Cuando estaba por entrar escuché unos ruidos, parecía música que salía del interior de ella. Al acercarme más pude deducir que era una música movida, una mezcla de salsa y merengue.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí la puerta de la cabaña. Y ahí lo encontré.

**El bailarín. Parte 2.**

Nick estaba con el pijama todavía puesto, con un pie adelante y el otro atrás. Movía la cintura de un lado a otro, y de vez en cuando la cabeza.

Largué una carcajada y él, colorado, levantó la cabeza, y cuando me vio me sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.

- Emm … ¿Qué hacías? - le pregunté en medio de las risas

- Estaba… bailando - dijo encogiéndose de hombros de una forma muy graciosa

- Jaja … lo haces muy bien - le dije y me acerqué a él

- En realidad… no. Y por eso estoy practicando -

- ¿Eh? - pregunté confundida

- Es que el otro día en el baile, me di cuenta que vos bailas muy bien, y yo soy de madera, entonces quiero aprender a bailar mejor - me sonrió

- Ay gracias - me sonrojé un poco por su comentario - es que, yo fui a toda clase de danzas cuando era chica, y bueno… solo sigo la música -

- ¿Podrías enseñarme? - preguntó con la cara iluminada

- Obvio - me abrazó

- Digamos… - dijo separándose un poco de mi y mirándome a los ojos - ¿mañana después del almuerzo? - hizo una de sus sonrisas seductoras que me derretían completamente

No. ¿Qué iba a decirle?. No podía decirle que me iría con Mark, se que no le iba a gustar. No le tiene mucha confianza a Mark, y seguro va a pensar mal. Tengo que inventar alguna excusa… ahora mismo.

- Eh, esta bien - ¿QUE? ¿POR QUE TENGO QUE RENDIRME SIEMPRE A EL?. Sonrió emocionado - ai perdón, no puedo -

- ¿Por? - preguntó preocupado

- Es que… - tengo que inventar una excusa, tengo que inventar una excusa - le prometí a Dai que iría con ella a dar una vuelta -

- Clari, esta bien, puede ser más tarde no hay problema - si hay problema, porque de verdad le prometí a Dai que iríamos a dar una vuelta, pero después de la merienda

- Ehm… pero vos sabes como es Dai -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Que le gusta que estemos juntas, somos muy apegadas y últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntas y cuando lo tenemos, lo queremos aprovechar bien - que mala que soy para mentir. ¡Dios!.

- Bueno, como quieras - me sonrió

- ¿No te enojas? - pregunté extrañada

- No… ¿por qué debería enojarme? - dijo desinteresado

No podía ser tan tierno. Era el mejor de los amigos.. O novios… o lo que sea que seamos.

- Ai gracias, es muy tierno de tu parte - le sonreí

- No, vos sos la tierna - se acercó a mi y me tomó por el mentón

No pude decir nada, además, no tenía que hablar en ese momento, lo arruinaría. El tan solo contacto de nuestros ojos y su mano rozándome la cara eran una sinfonía para mi corazón. De un momento para el otro y sin previo aviso Nick me atrajo hacia el y me dio otro de sus increíbles besos.

Luego de separarnos, como siempre, me costó reaccionar un poco, pero a el no parecía pasarle eso. Me impresionaba su seriedad, su poca demostración de emoción. Aunque sabía que por dentro estaría igual que yo, con el corazón saltando por todo el tórax.

- Me shockeas… ¿lo sabías? - le dije pícara

- Si lo sabía - sonrió seductor

- Tonto - le dije y le di un golpecito en el hombro

Rió y me miró, yo no lo pude aguantar y largué unas carcajadas.

- Me encanta besarte - dijo luego de un rato, yo me sonrojé notablemente, podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas

Nunca nadie me había dicho cosas tan hermosas, como lo hacía él. Nunca nadie me había besado como lo hacía él. Nunca nadie me hizo estremecer como lo hacía él. Nunca hubo nadie como él.

- Tus labios son tan… - y seguía, me derretía cada vez que hacía eso. Corrió su mirada de mis ojos y por un momento sentí un vacío, hasta que situó sus pupilas en mis labios - perfectos. Me complementan totalmente -

No podía contestar a algo así, no sabría que decir. Seguramente nunca podría decir algo tan lindo como lo que dice él, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

- No hay manera de resistirte definitivamente - rió y pegó su frente a la mía - tu me complementas totalmente, es como si nuestros corazones formaran un círculo perfecto, un círculo solo nuestro, donde nadie más podría entrar, donde nadie podría molestar -

- Me encantaría que fuera así… - me tomó por la cintura - y perdón por cortar este momento, pero a decir verdad - escuché un gruñido y deduje que vendría de su estómago - tengo muchas hambre - reímos a carcajadas

- Oh cierto - dije - te venía a buscar para que vayas a desayunar - lo tomé de la mano y riendo nos fuimos al comedor.


	11. Confesiones

Confesiones. Parte 1.

**- Hola - me saludó Mark cuando sali del comedor y lo encontré**

**- Hola - le sonreí**

**- ¿Quieres escuchar alguna historia? - preguntó**

**- Si, me encantaría - le dije, y fuimos a su cabaña.**

**Me contó una historia muy graciosa, pero a la vez un poco terrorífica. La verdad que sabía contar misterios, y me reí mucho con el. Me parecía un buen amigo, aunque parecía que el no me veía como una amiga. **

**Yo solo quería que Nick no se enterara de todo esto. Se pondría furioso, se que es muy celoso. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo deje pasar lo de Verónica, y fue peor que esto.**

**- Me gustó mucho venir Mark - **

**- Que suerte que así fue - dijo sonriente**

**- Bueno, ahora debo irme. Tengo que ir a pasear con Dai -**

**- Ok… pero -**

**- ¿Pero que? - **

**- Pero… ¿podríamos hacerlo otra vez? -**

**Dios no. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para ocultarselo una vez a Nick, dos veces sería mi tope. Pero no quería entristecer a Mark. **

**Realmente parecía un buen chico, y un buen amigo. Además se notaba que le encantaba que fuéramos amigos. **

**Lo pensé unos segundos y le contesté al notar que ya empezaba a decepsionarse.**

**- Esta bien Mark. El domingo puedo venir - le sonreí**

**- Genial - me contestó**

**Me paré y sali de la cabaña. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ahora tendría que inventar alguna excusa para decirle a Nick. No me gusta mentirle, pero debo hacerlo.**

**--**

**- No se que hacer - le decía a Dai mientras caminábamos por nuestro querido lago**

**- Yo creo que tendrías que decirle a Nick -**

**- No, no voy a hacerlo -**

**- ¿Por qué te negas? - preguntó**

**- Es que… no quiero tener que explicárselo -**

**- ¿Explicarle que? -**

**- Explicarle por que le menti la primera vez, y explicarle por que voy a la cabaña de Mark -**

**- Yo creo que el va a entender -**

**- Yo no lo creo -**

**- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -**

**- Lo peor sería que no me creyera que Mark es solo un amigo, que lo dominaran sus celos y que no me quisiera ver nunca mas - la miré **

**- No creo que eso pase … -**

**- Tal vez no tan exagerado, pero de una forma u otra pasará -**

**- Después de todo… - dijo Dai, haciendo casi omiso de lo que dije - no es tu novio ni nada de eso… -**

**Dai me hizo reaccionar, caí en la cuenta. Nick no tendría por que enojarse, despues de todo… solo somos amigos. Aunque diferentes, pero amigos. **

**- Ok… se lo diré -**

**- Me parece genial -**

**- A mi no - miré el suelo **

**- Va a ser lo mejor Clari, te lo prometo -**

**- Bueno, pero… ¿Cuándo será la oportunidad para decírselo? -**

**- Este sabado -**

**Levanté la mirada y vi a una Dai muy emocionada. **

**- ¿Por qué el sábado? -**

**- Porque el sábado esta la fogata. ¡Dah! - me miró irónica**

**- ¡Oh! La fogata, me había olvidado por completo -**

**- Esta buenisimo que hagan esas cosas para que nos distraigamos de tanta investigación -**

**- Si, la verdad que a veces me cae bien la supervisora - nos miramos y reímos - dios no, quiero que sepas que era mentira ja - reímos a carcajadas**

**- Nadie puede aguantar a esa mujer -**

**- Y no creo que nadie quiera hacerlo - finalizé**

**Confesiones. Parte 2.**

- Terminé - dije el sábado a la mañana, cuando acabé mi desayuno

- Esta bien, no tenés que aclararlo - rió Alf

- Si, tengo - reí

- ¿Y Nick? - preguntó

- ¿Y Dai? - pregunté

- No lo se, creo que iba a terminar la tarea en la cabaña -

- Yo tampoco lo se, me dijo que iría a hacer algo para la fogata de hoy - me puse nerviosa, hoy tendría que decirle, y no quería hacerlo.

Por mas de que había decidido que iba a hacerlo, no me atrevía, no tenía las agallas. Quería disfrutar de poder estar con el en ese momento, porque tal vez después de decírselo, no le hablaría nunca más.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Alf

- Es que… hoy tengo que contarle algo que hice a Nick y… no quiero - me miró exaltado

- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó preocupado

- Nada malo - suspiró - pero el tal vez lo crea malo -

- ¿Me lo contarías? -

- Obvio - le dije - pero vamos a mi cabaña -

- Ok, total… se me fue el hambre - reímos y caminamos hacia la cabaña

Cuando llegamos me senté en mi cama y Alf a mi lado.

- ¿Recuerdas a Mark no? - pregunté

- Si -

- Bueno, el otro día cuando salíamos de la casa de Stolan, me invitó a su cabaña -

- ¿Y tu aceptaste? - se me hacía más fácil cuando me hacía preguntas, solo tenía que contestarlas

- Si, pero solo porque me dijo que me contaría historias, entonces yo creí que solo una reunión de amigos -

- ¿Y lo fue? -

- Si, me contó un misterio y jugamos a descifrarlo, pero ese no es el problema … -

- ¿Y entonces… cual es? -

- El problema es que no se lo dije a Nick -

- Seguro el entenderá - dijo

- Lo mismo dijo Daiana, pero yo no lo creo así -

- Pero ustedes no salen ni nada por el estilo …. - me impresionaba lo igual que pensaban el y Dai

- No, que se yo… estamos en algo - lo miré insistente

- No tienes que explicármelo, ya lo se… -

- El dilema es que me invitó otra vez, y yo para no herirlo le dije que si, y ahora tengo otra mentira acumulada -

- ¿No quieres decírselo por nada del mundo? -

- Prefiero guardármelo y seguir con el, no se si le gustará a Nick - respondí apenada

- Mi opinión es que se lo digas, el te tendrá mas confianza si se lo cuentas antes de que se arme un alboroto - tenía razón

- Planeo decírselo esta noche en la fogata -

- Me parece genial -

- Pero tengo que juntar fuerzas -

- Si, tienes que hacerlo - lo miré y decidí preguntarle algo

- Y… ¿vos y Dai? -

- Estamos bien, que se yo… - me miro y arrugó la nariz, era muy gracioso - ya que nos estamos "confesando" … -

- Si, padre - bromeé y reímos

- Quisiera decirte algo… -

- Sabes que podes decirme lo que quieras -

- No se si alguna vez lo notaste, pero desde que nos conocemos que … me gustas - me dijo

Abrí los ojos bien grandes, no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo nunca lo había notado?

- No no - se apresuró a decir - ya no me gustas - suspiré - ahora me gusta Dai. Pero antes sentía una especie de atracción hacia ti, por eso que te mostré esa canción hace dos años -

- Oh, lo siento… nunca lo había notado -

- No, esta bien. Ahora que estoy con Dai es diferente, además eres como una hermana para mi… sería irónico -

- Asi es -

- Pero esa no es mi única confesión - palidecí - no… - dijo al ver mi cara - esta te gustará -

- ¡Entonces cuéntala! - contesté emocionada

- Le escribí un canción a Dai -

- Aw, eso es genial - le dije y el sonrió colorado - muéstramela -

- Por supuesto, eso es lo que iba a hacer - se paró - solo tengo que ir a buscar mi guitarra - se dirigía a la puerta

- Espera - le dije - ¿no está Dai ahí? -

- Si, ¿por? -

- Creo que sospechará si te llevas la guitarra así nomás -

- ¿Y como quieres que te muestre la canción? -

- Puedes usar la de Nick, no creo que a el le moleste - le dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Esta bien - fui hasta la cama de Nick y tomé la guitarra que había al lado de ella, se la di a Alf y se sentó en mi cama.

Me acomodé en la cama de Nick y me dispuse a escucharlo. La acomodó un poco y comenzó a entonar una hermosa canción. Tenía una voz angelical, y eso me sorprendió un poco. Por otro lado estaba orgullosa, después de todo, era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y verlo y darme cuenta de lo talentoso que era, me hacía sentir como si fuera su madre.

**Confesiones. Parte 3.**

_Ella_

_Se desliza y me atropella_

_Y aunque a veces no me importe_

_Se que el día que la pierda_

_Volveré a sufrir_

_Por ella_

_Que aparece y que se esconde_

_Que se marcha y que se queda_

_Que es pregunta y que es respuesta_

_Que es mi obscuridad_

_Estrella_

_Ella_

_Me peina el alma y me la enreda_

_Va conmigo pero no se donde va_

_Mi rival, mi compañera_

_Que esta tan dentro de mi vida_

_Y a la vez esta tan fuera_

_Se que volveré a perderme_

_Y la encontrare de nuevo_

_Pero con otro rostro_

_Y otro nombre diferente_

_Y otro cuerpo_

_Pero sigue siendo ella_

_Que otra vez me lleva_

_Nunca me responde_

_Si al girar la rueda_

_Ella_

_Se hace fría y se hace eterna_

_Un suspiro en la tormenta a la que tantas_

_Veces le cambio la voz_

_Gente que va y que viene_

_Y siempre es ella_

_Que me miente y me lo niega_

_Que me olvida_

_Y me recuerda_

_Pero si mi boca_

_Se equivoca_

_Pero si mi boca_

_Se equivoca_

_Y al llamarla nombro a otra_

_A veces siente compasión_

_Por este loco_

_Ciego y loco corazón_

_Sea _

_Lo que quiera Dios que sea_

_Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar_

_Que quien no tiene corazón_

_Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema_

_Y si fuera ella_

_Ella_

_Me peina el alma, y me la enreda_

_Va conmigo, digo yo_

_Mi rival, mi compañera_

_Esa es ella_

_Pero me cuesta_

_Cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca,_

_Y la perderé de nuevo,_

_Y otra vez preguntaré mientras se va_

_Y no habrá respuesta_

_Y si esa que se aleja,_

_La que estoy perdiendo_

_Y si esa era_

_Y si fuera ella_

_Sea _

_Lo que quiera Dios que sea_

_Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar_

_Que quien no tiene corazón_

_Y va quemándome y me quema_

_Y si fuera ella_

_A veces siente compasión,_

_Por este loco ciego y loco corazón_

_Era_

_Quien me dice si era ella_

_Y si la vida es una rueda_

_Y va girando,_

_Y nadie sabe cuando tiene que saltar_

_Y la miro,_

_Y si fuera ella_

_Y si fuera ella_

Cuando terminó dejó la guitarra a un costado y me miró esperando mi opinión. Me quede tildada un rato mientras el me miraba.

- ¿Y? -

- Y que… ES HERMOSA - le dije y lo abrase

- ¡Que bueno que te guste! - me dijo cuando nos separamos

- No dudes ni un segundo en mostrársela a Dai -

- ¿Vos lo decís? Para mi le falta algo mas y … -

- Alf -

- ¿Qué? -

- Es maravillosa así como esta, anda y cántasela a Dai, así con la misma euforia con que me la cantaste a mi, y vas a ver que tengo razón cuando veas la reacción de Dai -

Se me quedo mirando un segundo.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda! - se levanto apresurado, agarro la guitarra y salio de la cabaña

Me senté en mi cama y me quede unos minutos tarareando la canción. Hasta que escuché la puerta y giré a ver si era Alf. Pero era Nick.

- Hola Clari - me dijo y me sonrió

- Hola Nick - le sonreí

- ¿Hoy vas a la fogata cierto? -

La mención de la fogata y recordar lo que tenia que hacer me dieron un poco de tristeza, mi cara de felicidad cambió y Nick se dio cuenta. Se sentó al lado mío y me abrasó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- No nada, que no creo que pueda ir a la fogata -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por que no creo que sea divertido - dije evadiendo el tema

- Nos divertiremos mucho, te lo prometo -

- No lo se - repliqué.

No iba a poder convencerlo con nada.

- Tal vez sea la última vez que hagan algo así en el campamento -

- Si - arrugué la nariz - pero no tengo muchos ánimos para fogatas - me separé de el, me levante de la cama y camine hasta quedar parada enfrente suyo

- ¿Tenes algo? ¿Te paso algo? - preguntó preocupado

- No, solo tengo un poco de sueño… -

- Oh - bajo la cabeza - es que… -

- Es que… ¿? -

- Es que tenía algo preparado para vos - dijo con vos tierna

¿Qué podría decirle ahora? Si tenia algo preparado para mi, no podía defraudarlo.

Arrugué la frente y luego la boca. Lo miré. No podía resistirme a el.

- No podrías aunque sea… -

- ¿Aunque sea que? - pregunté

- Tal vez, dormir una siesta y así estas despierta para la fogata - me sonrió

- Ok, lo hago. Pero solo por ti - le sonreí y en el momento que menos lo esperaba se levanto y me dejo estupefacta otra vez con uno de sus besos.

**Confesiones. Parte 4.**

- No voy a decírselo hoy - arrugué la nariz y note la reacción de Dai, era como la esperaba

- ¿QUEE?¡No! Tiene que decírselo -

- Pero hoy no. Tiene algo preparado para mi, no puedo arruinarlo -

- No lo vas a arruinar. Lo que vas a arruinar es todo lo que avanzaron si no se lo dices AHORA -

- Pero no lo se Dai. Es muy difícil para mi - la mire suplicante, pero ella no cambió su semblante (dios!, esta novela, yo, y mis rimas ja)

- Como quieras, pero yo te lo advertí -

Cuando llegamos a nuestras parte preferida del lago, nos sentamos a contemplarlo.

- No me interesa mucho eso ahora. Quiero saber que te pareció la canción de Alf - la mire esperando la mejor respuesta del mundo

- Ai, fue hermosa. No lo puedo creer, es genial, es tan… no hay palabras para describirla -

- ¿Qué paso después de que la toco? -

Dai se puso un poco colorada.

- Bueno, lo normal… que se yo… nos abrazamos y nos besamos y bueno. Casi lloro de la felicidad ja - me miro

- Ai amiga - la abrase

Cuando la solté escuchamos un ruido. El mismo ruido que habíamos escuchado varias veces ya.

- Dios no - dije

- Ese ruido de vuelta -

- Sabias… no me gusta mucho el lago de noche - le dije nerviosa

- Y en veinte minutos empieza la fogata -

Caminamos hacia el centro del campamento. Y cuando estábamos por llegar a la fogata nos encontramos a Alf.

- Hola chicas - nos saludó

- Hola - dije - ey, ¿ya empezó la fogata? -

- Todavia no. Con Nick conseguimos asientos en la segunda fila -

- Genial - dijo Dai y nos dedico una de sus enormes sonrisas

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y cuando me senté al lado de Nick acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos y el me tomo de la cintura.

Abrí los ojos y me lleve la peor sorpresa del mundo. En la primer fila estaban sentadas Micaela, Maira y si… Verónica.

- Algún día podrían dejarnos en paz - dijo Nick leyendo mis pensamientos como siempre lo hacia

- Pensamos igual - le dije

Aparentemente nos habían escuchado, aunque no le dieron importancia. A mi tampoco me importaba, mejor si escuchaban.

La fogata comenzó y de a uno iban pasando a hacer cosas. Tenías que hacer o decir lo que quisieras. Algunos cantaron, otros tocaron instrumentos, otros contaron chistes, interpretaron historias. Por un rato la pasamos genial.

Mark paso al frente y comenzó a contar chistes, eran graciosísimos. Tanto que te hacían doler la panza.

Verónica se dio vuelta y nos vio a Nick y a mi riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? - preguntó

Dejamos de reír y la miramos irónicos.

- Que el mono es doctor - le dije - es el Dr. Mono - (aaare Friends ja, no se si vieron el cap, es buenisimo) seguimos riendo

- Ehm, le preguntaba a Nick - dijo y me sobró

- Bueno, pero te contesto yo, imbecil - me había sacado de las casillas

- No vale la pena - Nick me dio una mirada que me hizo calmarme

- Y … lo que estabas preparando hoy Nick - dijo - … ¿es para mi? -

Reímos mas fuerte que recién.

- No no - dijo Nick - esto es mas gracioso que el chiste. Es para Clara, Verónica. ¿No entendés que estoy con ella? -

- Pero de que te sirve eso -

- De mucho, te lo aseguro - le dije

Antes de que pudiera replicar la profesora me llamó y pase sonriente al frente. Empecé a contar chistes, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. También me burle un poco de Verónica, diciendo cosas como, "es irónico ver que una persona esta con alguien, y pensar que quiere estar contigo" y eso, a lo que la gente aplaudió. Sonriente volví a mi asiento y llamaron a Nick y a Alf.

Los dos subieron al escenario y tocaron la canción que había escrito Alf para Dai. Esta vez mi amiga rompió en llanto y yo la consolé. Cuando terminaron Nick me señaló que vaya con el y así lo hice. Sin que nadie lo viera, aunque seguro muchos se habían dado cuenta, nos fuimos a un lugar un poco más apartado de la fogata.

Empezamos a caminar hacia algún lado, y yo no entendía nada.

- ¿Adonde vamos? -

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo preparado? -

- Si, lo recuerdo - arrugué la nariz

- Bueno, ahí es donde vamos -

- Pero esta muy le… - mi habla fue interrumpida por lo que vieron mis ojos

- Es acá princesa - dijo Nick y señaló una …

**Confesiones. Parte 5.**

- Es acá princesa - dijo Nick y señaló una especie de almohadón enorme en el suelo. Estaba alumbrado con algunas velas, ya que no había luz en esa zona.

- Es hermoso - dije con los ojos iluminados

- No es una cena o algo por el estilo - encogió los hombros - pero me pareció lo mejor para lo que te quiero mostrar - me sonrió

- ¿Hay mas? -

- Obvio - me tomó de la mano - vamos -

Llegamos al almohadón, nos sentamos y Nick aferro su guitarra a sus manos

- Bueno, ya se que te sonará repetido por todo lo que paso hoy. Pero te hice una canción - se sonrojó un poco y reímos

- Si, es algo repetido. Pero es genial, es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mi - le sonreí

- Bueno, es que… no pude resistirme. Es incontrolable, lo juro. Ahora, te pido concentración - reímos - y bueno… que disfrutes -

Comenzó a tocar unas notas y luego comenzó a cantar a la par. La canción era hermosa, indescriptible.

_Eres,_

_Lo que más quiero en este mundo,_

_Eso eres._

_Mi pensamiento más profundo,_

_También eres._

_Tan solo dime lo que hago,_

_Aquí me tienes._

_Eres,_

_Cuando despierto, lo primero,_

_Eso eres._

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta,_

_Si no vienes._

_Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy._

_¿Qué más puedo decirte?_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón._

_Pero lo que hoy siento,_

_Es que sin ti estoy muerto._

_Pues eres_

_Lo que mas quiero en este mundo,_

_Eso eres._

_Eres,_

_El tiempo que comparto,_

_Eso eres._

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,_

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

_Soy,_

_El que querer, te quiere como nadie._

_Soy,_

_El que te llevaría hasta el cielo,_

_Día a día, día a día._

_El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy._

_Aquí estoy a tu lado,_

_Y espero aquí sentado, hasta el final._

_No te has imaginado,_

_Lo que por ti esperado,_

_Pues eres,_

_Lo que yo amo en este mundo,_

_Eso eres._

_Cada minuto, lo que pienso,_

_Eso eres._

_Lo que más cuido en este mundo,_

_Eso eres._

- Es preciosa - lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas

- Y es para vos princesa - me sonrió

- Gracias gracias - y por primera vez, lo besé

- Wow - dijo - es la primera vez que no te beso yo - sonrió seductor

- Y si sos irresistible… ¿Qué queres que haga? - reímos

- Que me beses de nuevo - dijo y lo hice

- Algún día me vas a tener que enseñar esa canción -

- Te aseguro que lo voy a hacer. - me sonrió - Ahora, a lo segundo que veníamos -

- ¿Otra cosa más? - me acordé de Mark, pero no lo quise mencionar

- Si -

- Ai, ¿por qué tenes que ser TAN tierno? Ja - reímos

- Es inevitable - me sacó la lengua - lo que quiero decirte es que … - se aclaró la garganta - es un impulso enorme el que me lleva a hacer esto. Hace meses que nos conocemos y yo siento, como dice la canción, que sos lo que yo amo en este mundo, y… tal vez para vos es apresurado decir 'te amo', pero es lo que yo siento. ¿vos lo sentís así? -

- Obvio que siento eso Nick. Si, yo también te amo - le sonreí

- Entonces, mi punto es que avancemos un poco… que hagamos algo mas. Clara, lo que quiero pedirte para alguna gente es una cosa común y corriente, pero a mi me cuesta decirla - tomó aire

- ¿Qué querés decirme? -

- Clara… ¿queres ser mi novia? - me sonrió

Mis ojos se iluminaron, me olvidé de Mark y de lo que tenía que decirle a Nick, ahora no podría, no después de lo que me había pedido.

- Si si si si - repetí un millón de veces y me beso

- Entonces es oficial - dijo

--

Veinte minutos después estábamos volviendo a la fogata, tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Los supervisores no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña fuga. Nos sentamos al lado de Dai y de Alf. Algo que me llamó la atención es que escuchamos algunos de esos ruidos que escuchábamos siempre mientras con Nick estábamos en el almohadón, pero no le prestamos mucha atención.

Verónica paso al frente, y cuando estaba por hablar, nos vio tomados de la mano y los dos le sonreímos. Puso cara de asco y salió corriendo.

Como ella era la última, la fogata terminó y yo concluí con que fue la mejor fogata del mundo.

- ¿No les pareció un poco feo lo que le hicimos? - dije cuando estábamos los cuatro llendo a las cabañas

- No, se lo merece después de todo - dijo Dai

- Si, tenes razón - dije


	12. El baile prohibido

**El baile prohibido y de vuelta los problemas. Parte 1.**

- Que feo que mañana se acabe el campamento, me gusto mucho - le dije a Nick el 27 de julio a la mañana

- Si, la verdad que da un poco de pena -

- Bueno, pero… igual nos vamos a ver, somos vecinos -

- Si, pero no vamos a compartir esta cabaña - reímos

- ¿Vienes a desayunar? - le pregunté

- En un segundo -

Sali de la cabaña y fui directo al comedor, ahí estaban Dai y Alf desayunando.

- Así que… - dije cuando puse el plato en la mesa y me senté - ustedes ya son novios eh -

- Si, así es - dijo Alf orgulloso

- Me parece perfecto, ya tienen mi bendición - les dije sonriendo

- Ahora vamos a necesitar la de nuestros padres - dijo Dai

- Oh si, pero bueno… tu mama lo conoce a Alf, y tu mama la conoce a Dai - les dije señalándolos - la cosa es lo mío… -

- ¿Por? -

- Por que mi mamá apenas lo vio una vez a Nick, no que lo conocí mas en este campamento -

- Pero seguro que lo va a notar, se va a dar cuenta - dijo Dai dándome esperanzas

- Y yo se como gustarle a las madres - dijo una voz detrás de mí

Cuando me di vuelta vi a Nick sonriendo con su plato en la mano, lo apoyó en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Hoy quieren hacer algo? - preguntó

- ¿Los del campamento no van a hacer nada? digo… ¿algún baile o algo por el estilo? - preguntó Alf

- No… pero los chicos si van a hacer uno - dijo sonriendo pícaro

- Wow, que raro… recién al final del campamento rompen las reglas, me impresiona que no lo hayan hecho antes - opiné y reímos

- ¿A que hora va a ser? - preguntó Dai emocionada

- Después de las ocho, en una parte del bosque donde no nos ven los supervisores. Hasta las diez de la noche van a estar las luces de las cabañas prendidas, y después un grupo de chicos las va a ir a pagar, simulando que estamos todos dormidos para el viaje de mañana -

- ¡Pero que plan! - dijo Alf y todos reímos

- Bueno, yo acepto - dije

- Nosotros también -

- Genial, es bastante elegante, les aviso -

--

- ¿Crees que no nos van a descubrir? -

- No lo creo Clari - dijo Dai mientras acomodaba la ropa que se había sacado en su ropero

- ¿Crees que nos vemos bien? -

- ¿Vas a dejar de preguntarme que cosas creo? - reímos - nos vemos espléndidas -

Me miré, tenía un vestido negro muy lindo, y Dai tenía un vestido marrón clarito.

- No lo se, ¿tan elegante sera? -

- Nick dijo eso - se encogió de hombros - yo le creo -

- Ok ok, creámosle a Nick - salimos de la cabaña - ¿dijeron que nos iban a estar esperando ahí verdad? - pregunté

- Si Clari, ¿por qué tan ansiosa? -

- Bueno es que - avanzamos un poco y seguimos caminando hasta estar a unos escasos metros del lugar - siento que van a descubrirnos -

- No se porque pensas eso. Lo que yo pienso es que algo va a pasar hoy, tengo ese presentimiento … ¿vos no? -

- SI, que nos van a descubrir -

- Ai no, eso no bobi - llegamos al lado de los chicos

- Wow - cantaron los dos al unísono

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron chicas con vestidos? - preguntó Dai bromeando

- Nunca habíamos visto chicas TAN lindas con vestido - dijo Nick

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Alf

- Ai, babosos - dijimos Dai y yo y entramos al salón

Todo el mundo estaba bailando una canción movida que habían puesto. Pronto nos unimos a la fiesta y bailamos durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Te dije que estas hermosa hoy? - me dijo Nick al oído cuando Dai y Alf se fueron a buscar algo a la barra

- Lo diste a entender - le dije y reímos

- Estas hermosa -

- Así suena más lindo - le dije sonriendo

Comenzó una canción lenta, muy linda. Puse mis brazos sobre el cuello de Nick y el me rodeó la cintura. Parecía como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, solo nosotros dos.

- Te amo - me susurró Nick al oído

- Yo también lo hago - le dije

- ¿Recuerdas esa "sorpresa" que iba a darte? -

- Oh, si… lo recuerdo -

- Bueno, igual… ya la descubriste - lo miré irónica - ¿te suena si te digo que me encontraste practicando el primer día que comencé? -

- Ai me olvide. Cierto que querías que te enseñe, perdón… -

- No hay problema - me sonrió - porque decidí no hacer eso… prefiero hacer otra cosa… pero para eso necesito que nos vayamos de aquí -

- ¿Adonde? -

- ¿Viste que acá cerca está la pileta? - asentí - bueno, quisiera que fuera ahí… -

- Esta bien, vamos - llegó Dai

- Clari, hay algo que no me aclaraste vos… - me dio una de esas miradas y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando

**El baile prohibido y de vuelta los problemas. Parte 2.**

- Nick, vos andá a la pileta, yo ya voy - le dije

- Ok - accedió - te espero, si tardas más de diez minutos me vuelvo, ¿esta bien? -

- Si - se fue

- ¿Y? - me cuestionó Dai

- No le dije todavía, pero que conste que una sola vez fui a su cabaña -

- ¿No fuiste el domingo ese? -

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Nick me había pedido que fuera su novia, no podía seguir llendo a lo de Mark. Lo evadí un tiempo, y me dio un poco de lástima -

- Esta bien. No creo que sea muy malo que se lo ocultes si solo fuiste una vez -

- Además… parece que Mark ya encontró lo que buscaba - le señale hacia la derecha

- Oh por Dios - dijo Dai - no lo sabía. Pero… ¿Mark y Maira? - preguntó cuando los vio bailando muy juntos

- Si, Mark y Maira - le dije sonriendo - Dai, ¿te importa si voy con Nick? -

- Ai no amiga, anda - me dijo sonriente

Sali por la puerta del salón y me aturdió un poco la cabeza dejar de escuchar de repente la música tan fuerte. Caminé un poco hasta que vi la pileta.

Divisé a Nick parado, pero no estaba solo. Estaba con… una chica. Me acerqué un poco más y pude notar que era Verónica. Parecían estar hablando… aunque bastante juntos.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, y más cerca estaba de ellos, Verónica se colgó de Nick y le dio un beso impresionante. Indignada me acomodé al lado de ellos.

- ¡NICHOLAS! - Nick soltó bruscamente a Verónica y me miró aterrado

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí ese ruido. Otra vez, me tenía arta. Siempre que salía al bosque lo escuchaba… y algún día tendría que averiguar de donde salían, pero este no era ese momento.

- Clara… no es lo que … -

- ¿NO ES LO QUE PARECE? - lo interrumpí

- No… no lo entiendes -

- Lo que no entendés tarada - repusó Verónica - es que TU novio me estaba dando un beso a MI - sonrió orgullosa

¿Cómo sabía que era mi novio? Solo se lo conte a mis amigos. Además, ¿Qué se viene a meter en cosas que no le importan?

- Vos ni hables CHIRUSA. Después vas a ver lo que te espera… ahora, vos - miré a Nick y me le acerqué violentamente - ¿ME PODES EXPLICAR QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ELLA? - le grité

- ¡YO TE ESTABA ESPERANDO A VOS! NUNCA QUISE BESARLA -

- AH CLARO, AHORA TE HACES EL DESENTENDIDO… ¡NO TE CREO NADA! -

- YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER… NO SE PORQUE NO ME CREES - el también se enojo - ADEMAS… VOS QUE ME DECIS A MI … SI DESDE QUE LO CONOCIMOS QUE ANDAS CON MARK COMO SI FUERA TU NOVIO… A MI NO ME OCULTAS NADA -

- ¿QUE? ¿QUIEN TE DIJO QUE YO ANDO CON MARK? INTERPRETASTE CUALQUIER COSA NENE -

- NO, YO SOLO DIGO LO QUE VEO… Y ESO FUE LO QUE VI -

- PERO QUE ME DECIS VOS… SI ANDAS CON UNA IMBECIL COMO ELLA - señale a Verónica

- AH… ¿Y VOS? … QUE ANDAS POR AHÍ CON UN TARADITO COMO UNA ¡CUALQUIERA! -

- ¿QUE? - me acerqué más

Nick estaba de espaldas a la pileta, y estaba cada vez mas cerca del borde. Camine un poco hacia adelante, haciendolo retroceder.

- ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY CUALQUIERA? -

- SI, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SOS UNA CUALQUIERA - estaba enojadísimo

- ¿A SI? BUENO, QUE TE QUEDE ALGO CLARO… ¡YO, NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA! - y lo empujé a la pileta

Enojadísima me di vuelta para ver a Verónica.

- Y vos imbecil, ya vas a ver lo que se siente cuando enserio estes enamorada de alguien, y alguna tarada como vos haga todo esto que hiciste. Algún dia me las vas a pagar - y sali corriendo hacia el salón

No quise mirar hacia atrás para ver como estaba Nick. Ya no me importaba. Cuando entré muchos me miraron ya que había comenzado a llorar. En cuanto encontré a Dai y a Alf nos fuimos hacia las cabañas. Saqué mi bolso y mis cosas y me fui a dormir a la otra cabaña con Dai.

- Amiga, ¿Qué te paso? - me preguntaron cuando estaba llorando en el hombro de Dai y los dos me consolaban

- Es un idiota - llore mas - estaba con Verónica. Le dio un beso. Discutimos y me dijo que era una cualquiera. Lo empujé a la pileta y no se nada mas -

- Bueno, necesitas descansar. Tomate una ducha y dormite - me dijo Alf - yo voy a ir a dormir a la cabaña con el. Así vos te podes quedar acá. Chau chicas, buenas noches - nos saludo con la mano y le sonreímos un poco.

- Es mejor que te bañes así te despejas - me dijo Dai

Me bañe y cuando sali decidi contarle todo a Dai.

- ¿Y como sabe el lo de Mark? -

- No lo se… me habrá visto saliendo de su cabaña. No tengo idea -

- Debe haber pensado cualquier cosa - repuso Dai

- Pero hay otra cosa que me importa. Esos ruidos. Pareciera como si alguien se escondiera en los arbustos. Algún día tengo que descubrir que es. Pero ahora quiero dormir. ¿podemos? -

- Por supuesto -


	13. La vuelta a casa

**La vuelta a casa. Parte 1.**

- Creo que este es el micro - dijo Alf mirando el vehículo - a ver - se acercó a la parte delantera - si, es este. El cuarto -

- Genial, ya me había cansado de buscar - contesté

- Denme los bolsos que los voy a guardar -

- Gracias Alf - le dimos los bolsos

- ¿Vamos? - me dijo Dai

- Vamos - ella subió al micro pero yo sentí una mano en mi hombro y me di vuelta

- Mark - dije - ¿Qué te trae por acá? -

- Quería aclararte algo - dijo un poco serio - se que hay algo que te preocupa - pensé que hablaba de lo de Nick - y se que son esos ruidos… -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le pregunté

Realmente estaba confundida.

- Porque… soy yo - suspiró - desde que llegaste al campamento te seguí. Hace más de un año que estoy de novio con Maira. No es mala chica. Pero ella y Micaela me dijeron que te siguiera. Que te dijera eso de los Aiola y todos los problemas que has tenido. Verónica también es su "secuaz" -

- Wow. Es mucha información. ¿por qué lo hiciste Mark? -

- Bueno, es que no los conocía. Después me di cuenta que eran buenas personas, y no lo quise hacer mas. Pero ellas me siguieron obligando. Maira y yo ya no nos juntamos con ellas, ¿sabias? - dijo orgulloso

- Bueno, eso me parece bien - le sonreí - gracias por contarme esto, realmente estaba confundida. ¿Nos vemos en el colegio? Tengo que ordenar mi cerebro -

- Oh si. Nos vemos allí, adiós - me saludó y subí al micro

Alf ya estaba sentado al lado de Dai.

- Voy a extrañar este campamento - dijo ella - después de todo … estuvo bueno -

- Si, buenísimo - dije desplomándome en el asiento al lado de ella - no te imaginas lo que Mark acaba de contarme -

--

- Entonces… ¿vos pensás que lo de ayer era algún plan? -

- No lo se… por lo menos Nick se hubiera resistido al beso - el micro comenzó a andar - por suerte no viaja con nosotros hoy -

Después un rato de viaje llegamos a la ciudad. El micro paro en el colegio y fuimos caminando hacia nuestras casas. Dai, Alf y yo íbamos charlando animados. Y al no ver a Nick supuse que vendría detrás de mí.

- Bueno chicos, yo sigo mi camino a casa - dije cuando llegamos a la casa de Alf

- Ok, chau amiga. Que te mejores - me dijo Dai sonriendo y entraron a la casa

Camine un par de cuadras y llegué a la mía. Por la ventana vi a Derek esperando algo, y me impresioné cuando note que a mi es a quien esperaba. Salio por la puerta corriendo y me abrazo.

- Hola enano - le dije abrasándolo - ¿me extrañaste? -

- Si, mucho - me sonrió

- Bueno, vamos adentro -

Intuitivamente miré hacia la izquierda y lo vi conversando con sus hermanos y entrando a su casa. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando entre y mis padres me recibieron. Subi a mi pieza y me puse a descansar.

**Narra Nick:**

De repente senti un dolor intenso al caer de espalda a la helada agua. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle a Clara. Me sentía un idiota. Y lo peor es que le correspondí el beso a Verónica.

Odio cuando no pienso mis actos. Me llevan a cosas que nunca querría hacer.

Nade a la superficie y asomé mi cabeza por encima del agua. Solo vi a un Verónica enojada. No había rastros de Clara. Salí apresuradamente de la pileta y sin darle explicación alguna a Verónica fui hacia el salón.

La busque por todos lados y no pude encontrarla. Algo raro que vi fue a Mark entrar casi detrás de mí e ir a hablar con Maira. Luego los vi besándose, y me pareció muy raro. No me importo mucho eso y seguí buscando a Clara.

Frustrado porque no la encontraba en el salón, salí corriendo hacia la cabaña. Empapado entre por la puerta pero solo encontré a Alf recién cambiado.

- ¿Adonde está? - le pregunté

- Ni aunque quiera voy a decírtelo. La lastimaste, la lastimaste mucho - esas palabras me partieron el corazón - ella es como una hermana para mi, ¿lo sabías? Y yo no tolero que la gente se meta con alguien que quiero - concluyó y se acostó en la cama

Indignado me saqué el saco (uh, me saqué el saco(H ja) mojado y fui al baño. Tome una ducha y me acosté. Tendría que arreglarlo, pero no sabía como.

Desperté a la mañana y Alf ya se había ido. Me cambié, tome mi bolso y fui hacia la parte donde se encontraban los micros. Luego de un tiempo llegamos al colegio y me baje. Durante todo el trayecto a casa la tuve que ver. Parecía feliz después de todo, charlaba con sus amigos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, voltie a verla y vi que abrasaba a su hermanito. Pero dos voces interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

- ¡Hermano! - grito Joe y me abraso

- Te extrañábamos bonito - me dijo Kevin meloso y también me abraso

- Ai, no se pongan sentimentales por favor, ya volví -

- No es lo mismo sin ti - Joe se hizo el que lloraba

- Ya ya ya ya - les dije y les di palmadas en la espalda. Todavía abrasándolos entramos a nuestra casa - ¡MAMA! - grite y llego en un segundo a donde nos encontrábamos - ¿me los sacas de encima? - le dije sonriéndole y señalando a mis hermanos

- Ai Nicholas - me dejaron de abrasar - te extrañe tanto hijo - me abrazo bien fuerte

- Yo también mamá - por encima de su hombro vi a Joe y a Kevin haciendo pucheros - pero… - me separé de ella y la mire a los ojos - ¿les podrías decir a esos dos que no sean tan idiotas? - reímos todos

- Yo no soy idiota - dijo una voz y mire hacia la derecha

- ¡FRANKIE! - lo abrase - mi hermano favorito - le saqué la lengua a Joe y a Kev. Me miraron mal y se fueron a sus piezas - ¿Cómo estas? -

- Bien… algo aburrido -

- Después vamos a hacer algo divertido… lo prometo - le guiñé un ojo y salio corriendo para algún lado

Fui hasta la cocina y mi mamá estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

- ¿Y papá? - le pregunté

- Trabajando hijo, hoy vuelve tarde -

- ¿No será que te está engañando? - le dije riendo

Se dio vuelta y me dio una de sus miradas

- Ai… NICHOLAS -

- Solo digo - reímos - voy a descansar un poco ma, después vengo a almorzar - la salude y subi a la pieza

Cuando llegué me tiré en la cama, me acorde que yo no estaba tan feliz como simulaba. En realidad estaba muy triste… y sabía la razón.

Miré hacia la ventana y note algo raro… algo que no había notado.

**La vuelta a casa. Parte 2.**

La ventana que daba a la mía era la de Clara, y las casas estaban muy juntas. No la pude ver en ese momento, pero decidí esperarla.

Estuve casi toda la tarde mirando a la ventana, a ver si vendría pero nada paso. Mas tarde, indignado, decidí ocuparme de otra cosa.

Al otro día cuando desperté, instantáneamente mire hacia la ventana, y ahí estaba ella. Buscando algo por todo lados, hasta que encontró un papel, y se lo dio a alguien detrás de la puerta. La cerro y se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada.

No tenia ganas de ir al colegio, hasta que note que ella traía su uniforme. Me lo puse rápidamente y baje a desayunar. Cuando terminé salí y en ese momento ella también salía. Iba a arreglar esto… y lo iba a arreglar ahora.

**Narra Clara:**

Le di el número de teléfono del doctor a mi mamá y baje a desayunar. Salí por la puerta y vi a Nick saliendo de su casa. Suspiré notoriamente y abrí bien grande mis ojos cuando lo vi acercándose.

- No fue mi intención -

- ¿Qué no fue tu intención? -

- Todo lo que paso, juro que no era intencional. Yo nunca podría hacerte eso -

- Entonces… ¿Por qué la besaste? -

- Ella me beso… y yo… no la separé -

- Exacto - le dije

- Pero no se por que lo hice… vos sabes que nunca podría estar con ella - eso era cierto, el la desprecia

- Bueno… pero… aún así la besaste -

- Y fue horrible - rió y yo también lo hice - por lo menos te saque una sonrisa. La cosa es que… me sentí muy mal cuando lo viste, se me derrumbó el mundo -

Mi sonrisa se borro porque me acordé lo que me dijo.

- Más allá de eso, me dijiste algo horrible… -

- Si, y lo se… también me arrepiento de eso. Estaba enojado. El día que te vi saliendo de la cabaña de Mark, me dominaron los celos… -

- Pero solo fui a que me contara una historia… lo juro. Iba a decírtelo, pero sabía que te ibas a enojar, y … después me pediste que fuera tu novia, y no quise decírtelo -

- Lo hubieras hecho. Pensé cualquier cosa cuando te vi con el, pero no lo quise decir. Hasta que exploté ese día y dije cosas que no quería decir… vos no sos una cualquiera. En realidad, no se porqué lo dije… me siento un idiota -

- Y lo sos - reímos - pero acepto tus disculpas… porque… bueno… - me sonrojé un poco - porque, porque te amo… - lo miré a los ojos y los suyos brillaron - y creo que por eso puedo perdonarte -

- Vos sabés que yo también te amo… y que realmente me sentí muy mal cuando paso todo. No quería que fuera así… digo… nuestras historia -

No aguanté más y lo abrasé. Lo abrasé como nunca lo había abrasado. El también me abrasó y sonreímos.

- Pero podemos cambiarla… podemos hacerla mejor ahora - le dije

- Si… se que podemos - me dijo cuando nos separamos - y vamos a hacerlo - nos besamos - ¿verdad? -

- Verdad - le dije y le sonreí

**FIN**

María Clara Vitullo, 24 de julio de 2009, 02:33 a.m

GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI LA LEYERON, PRONTO SEGUNDA TEMPORADAAA!

CLAARI~


End file.
